The Superconductor
by The Aura Whisperer
Summary: Pokemon AU and Raltsshipping. With something troubling his mind, Wally doesn't want to think about it any longer and decides to sleep it off in hope his worries will subside. However, something biologically disarranges his sleep and cannot awake from his dreams.
1. Echoed Signals

**The Superconductor - A tale of the Dream World**

**Note: Gardevoir is female, just to differentiate for Gallade being male.**

**THING YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE**** READING: **This is not a love-story. This is more plot driven in the scenery of fantasy, adventure, drama and most importantly -a story. Yes, Raltsshipping is labeled in the summary, but it is only _part _of what I am writing. I am writing, of course, a story. This is not a lust-driven yaoi.

•Also. I am not writing this for fame or for public recognition. The story is an inspiration of a dream I actually had and is molded into this piece of writing, with the Pokémon characters substituting the definite characters of people I know. So I am never selling out a story of mine or sucking up. I stand true to what I do, whether most general readers have interest in a story other than direct yaoi. However, there is an _escalation _in the final chapter.

•So if you're looking for a six or more chapter story based on entirely of lemons, then turn back. You'll just be wasting your time. Like I mentioned, the last chapter is much different than the others and quite in length in satisfy.

•If you want more information about the _**story**_, _**characters, plot **_or anything else, then check out the** index** section I made as the** last chapter.**

•Thank you for reading the disclaimer. Have a nice day.

**Contains Raltsshipping.**

* * *

Wally had finished writing his letter to his best friend Ruby that happened to be at a university in the faraway region of Unova. He deposited the letter into the satchel that his Flygon wore and gave a goodbye-pat and hug. After their partings, he signaled it to fly off for a night's journey. The dragon grinned, charging his legs and took off from the cliff where was at the back of the huge private estate into the sunset; sea gleaming from the reflection of the sunlight. The Wingulls that surrounded the harbor below gave their final calls and screeches, for they knew the day was almost over. Wally watched Flygon flap its wings gracefully, but with dexterous gliding and maneuvering the global winds. Once his Pokémon was no longer visible in the horizon, he turned around towards the house, drubbing his shoulders and giving a sigh.

It was very silly for him to communicate with someone he knew from afar with the trouble of transportation when he could just give a call over the telephone or a video session on the computer. But the odds got even. What he had to discuss with his childhood pal was something of importance to him, to where to a stranger was probably mere adulation and was completely unnecessary. He didn't want to be embarrassed and rejected in front with awkwardness afterwards, so he did the only thing where he would only get a 'yes or no' answer and sent a message instead, forgetting about it until the time would come. If Ruby did find the contents unappealing and didn't respond or simply wouldn't agree with his proposal, Wally would know. He was a sensitive person, and would just intently avoid him until he would give a question or statement, not wanting to annoy the hell out of him and out of courtesy. Or perhaps not even talk to him again, which he feared the most.

His footsteps crunched the green grass as he walked toward the patio of his house, looking into the woods to see the Volbeat and Illumise flying around in the air and above the trees. It had occurred to him that he was alone for the whole summer by himself and had no one to talk to. So he would often sit on the woven hanging chair at night, listening to the different sounds of Pokémon and ponder among the stars, if not sit on the couch inside with a book. The sobriety was not comforting for the now adult Wally. He often resorted to talking to himself and making imaginary friends with his plushies to help fill the emptiness. His Pokémon were his best friends also, but not having human ones just didn't keep Wally happy. His uncle encouraged him to go to college so he could have fun and party with others his age, but he found it unnecessary being that he was already the vice president of Devon. He had money and getting an education that took another four years in order to get a diploma for good proof he was worthy of another job was pointless to him. Wally was wealthy, he had it all, but was not happy.

Tonight, he would not sit on the patio, but rather eat and go to sleep. Sleep was the only place where he could feel at ease and make his fantasies come true, and not feel lonely. He opened the door of his estate and flipped his sandals off next to the entrance inside, colliding bluntly with the bottom of the wall. The radio was playing in the kitchen; the song was Low by Cracker. Wally was intrigued by the music and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the marble plated bar to listen.

~ _Sometimes I go and walk the street _

_Behind the green sheet of glass _

_A million miles below their feet _

_A million miles, a million miles ~_

Wally gave a grunt and turned off the radio. He didn't want to break down in tears like the other night. It was soothing songs like this that made him think, and it defeated the reason he came inside in the first place. He got up from the bar stool and went to the pantry; he didn't really want to prepare anything that would take a while to make, so he got a package of ramen noodles from the stack that he amassed and turned on the burner on the stove.

Gardevoir floated into the kitchen and gave a heart-filled smile and call to her master. Wally turned around in astonishment to see her there, her arms held together in affection. He chuckled and walked over to give her a hug, Gardevoir returning happily with bliss.

"Staying up late again?" Wally questioned. Gardevoir gave a simple nod and sat down at the bar, still looking at him. Wally smiled and walked over to the sink, filling a gallon of tap water into a container and putting it into the reverse-osmosis filter. He didn't trust tap water with the many chemicals and elements it contained. One of them being fluoride; the ions would not bring good to his teeth or body for that matter, he believed. He was paranoid. After the water processed, he put the liquid into a small carbon steel pot and heated it up over the stove.

The water heated quickly. Either time flew by or Wally just wasn't thinking about it. The noodles didn't take long either, being it took about four minutes to be prepared. He thought about how Flygon was doing with his flight, wondering if maybe he got tired and rested somewhere, or even got attacked. But he knew better. Flygon was a tough Pokémon and shrugged it off. With the noodles finally done, he put them into a gold-rimmed bowl and sat down in the dining room adjacent from the kitchen.

Wally looked out the vertical windows from the table, examining the scenery of the trees and green life that surrounded his house. It hid it from all view on the ground far away and was only visible through satellite imaging. Wally liked how it was blocked from civilization. His house was like his desolate oasis, away from the stresses of work and the unintelligent people that he had to deal with. Of course he was isolated, which made him wonder why he was lonely and depressed, but it obvious to him. He was alone and didn't throw himself out there, being he was also bashful. It was socially complicated for him, but at least he still could talk to Ruby, or so he believed in judging the outcome of his message.

With every single moment that passed, the bowl was finally empty and it was time for bed. He placed the bowl in the sink and ran some water over it then went to go brush his teeth. Gardevoir followed him into the bathroom to see if he needed assistance and waited at the door panel. Wally paced around the bathroom, looking at the different objects and things placed in the area. Brushing his teeth was quite boring for himself. He couldn't stand not moving from being still over the sink for so long. After about a minute or so, he gave a violent hack of the toothpaste into the sink and jumped playfully into the bed and buried his body underneath the red covers and black comforter.

"Garde . . ." She picked up the desk clock and showed it to him, stating it was 7:49 P.M., which was very early for the boy to go to sleep so soon. He was a night Noctowl who stayed up to three in the morning reading and watching television, so she was confused.

"I'm kinda tired and I have something on my mind. Can I please get some sleep?" Wally politely asked. The Pokémon held her arms behind her back and gave a firm concerned stare.

"I'm fine, Gardevoir. Don't worry about it."

She was still unconvinced but obeyed her master and exited the room closing the door behind her. Wally shifted his pillows to positions he found comfortable and rested his head, mind still on the message. He wondered if he should have even sent it. "_What if it could ruin our friendship?" _Was something that ran through his conscience rapidly. Regardless of what might happen, he didn't want to believe what the resolution was. Putting everything out of thought, he slowly drifted into sleep and gave slow breaths.


	2. At Dalos Gate

**The Superconductor - At Dalos Gate**

* * *

"So, who here can tell me the leader of the Kairyu Empire during the Lizardon Genocide?"

Wally sat at his desk at the Trainer School classroom with chin rested on the palm of his hand and daydreamed of his deepest fantasies. He was extremely bored at the obvious answers to the questions the teacher asked. Everyone in the world knew this.

"Oh! Uhh, Prime Minister Wataru! I think." the lesser intelligent student beside him yelled.

"Very good!" The young aged female teacher smiled and the class applauded for the child being correct.

Wally gave a violent sigh in annoyance and leaned back in the wooden chair with his arms crossed, wishing he could just go home and play outside. School was very boring for the kid. Everything that was taught he already knew. He wasn't friends with the other students at the school because none of them shared the same interests of Psychic Pokémon like he did. It wasn't only that, but the students had a lower sense of perception also and it was difficult to communicate with them. He could only imagine how pointless it was to waste his precious time with these people daily and how he got there in the first place.

Looking at the chalkboard, he couldn't find himself to read the words listed and registered them as mere lines. In fact, everything around the room was illegible to his icy-blue eyes, even his textbook in front of him. The sunny sky out the classroom windows instantly turned dark as a series of black thunder clouds swooped in from nonexistence at a fast speed; Wally was baffled at the unreal sight. He suddenly got a feeling of uneasiness.

"Wally!" the teacher screeched. "Where the bloody hell are your clothes?!"

The boy gave a strong and angry bewildered stare at the teacher then peered down at himself to reveal that he was naked of clothing. All of the students burst into laughter; that of which was above normal volume, hurting his ears as if he stuck his head right up to a speaker at a rock concert. They pointed at the blushed-faced Wally and harassed him with how pathetic he was without any covering of his pale body. He couldn't feel any stability in his body at that very moment.

"I'm calling the police! This is absolutely absurd, mister!" the teacher reprimanded with ignorance as if he intently took off his clothes.

"No! I don't . . . I don't know what's going on!" he pleaded in fear and agitation from his humiliated stature, still trying to decide rather to protect his ears or his dignity. She walked over to her desk across the room from the chalkboard and picked up the rotary dial phone. Wally felt chills run down his spine and sides at the thought of being arrested. He got up from his chair, covering his genitals and ran to the back of the room, crouching behind some stacked boxes in the back corner. Here, he thought he would be safe from everyone else. The laughter eventually seized and class resumed again, and the teacher didn't dial a number either. It was if nothing happened at all or they forgot about it.

"Oh, please get me out of here. Please!" Wally whispered and held his face in shame. It was all so much confusion to the poor boy.

"Hey, is someone back there, teacher?" a young lass in the back row of the seating asked, with no memory of what just happened.

"I don't know, let me go see. Probably just a cricket or something." she suggested.

Wally heard the teacher's high heels clanking against the floor towards his position. He sat down against the wall behind the boxes and held his legs together, still viewing at the only way in from the boxed enclosure. The teacher was coming to investigate and he only hoped that she would understand what was going on, even though she forgot. Wally whimpered scared out of his mind, imagining that she would announce his presence and call the police again. With the clanking getting closer, he held his legs together tighter every step she took. He took a deep breath and kept inside, ignoring his asthma and hoping for the best.

Swiftly turning the corner, she looked all around the enclosure, left and right from the wall and boxes. Up and down, ceiling to floor, she didn't see anything. Wally glanced at her surprised that she didn't see him in plain sight. The teacher grunted and turned her back from sight against him.

"It's okay class! It must have run off." she cheerfully informed the students. Wally felt a sensation of relief and relaxed his muscles. But out of his control spontaneously, his mouth released an 'eh' sound from his vocal folds. He widened his expression to an alarmed state. The rooms lighting vanished and the teacher turned around with hostility. Her face formed into some kind of inhuman creature, teeth sharp as an angler fish and eyes glowing red. Wally squealed in a girly voice at the horrible sight. He tried to run but was paralyzed with shock and his legs weren't cooperating. He was going to die as a child by the hands of an education provider –someone whom was supposed to protect children.

"YOOOOOOUUUUUU!" The demonic-being ear-piercing screamed like a Mismagius and charged with arms out like claws at Wally's face. He blacked out from the sight of her centimeters away.

* * *

"Uh, sir!" a man in business attire asked with a somewhat loud voice. Wally sprung his head up from his table, drool all over his tie. "Wha', what?! What is it?!" A telephone was heard faintly ringing in the other room adjacent to his private office.

"Um, Larry called about a few updates with the construction site. He wanted you to come out there and evaluate the progress," the business man added, fiddling with his pen. _It must've been a dream, _Wally thought to himself. Taking a napkin from his desk drawer, he wiped the drool from his navy blue tie, readjusted it, and held a straight posture with hands together.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Just give a few minutes," Wally cleared his throat afterwards and held a serious firm stare at the man. "Okay." He seemed intimidated and paced to get out of the room. "Thanks, Mark." The man closed the door behind him gently, and twisted the knob slightly back into idle position on the other side. It was silent for a few brief seconds until Gardevoir, whom was standing in the corner giggled at the sight of Wally.

"What's so funny, Gardevoir? I only dozed off!" He sounded a little annoyed and alienated.

"Oh it's noth-hahahaha!" Gardevoir burst into laughter and held her sides together. Wally felt a liquid ooze around his chin and discovered it was more saliva.

"Very funny!" he jokingly laughed afterwards. Wally grabbed the napkin he used and wiped his chin and cheeks to make sure there wasn't anymore. After both their laughter came to pass, the two sat there and smiled at each other without a word.

"So I guess you better get going, sweetie." she said, breaking the silence with a serene tone. Gardevoir levitated over to her master and massaged his shoulders with a hint of healing psychic clerisy to satisfy the stress. Wally gave a moan in the pleasure of his muscles being rubbed and enjoyed it for about a minute or so. But he had to go do his work.

"Yeah, I guess," He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Welp, guess I better get going." Wally got up from his comfortable cushioned swivel chair and stretched his arms into the air, grunting from the sensation.

"Stay here; I'll be back in a little while. There's some coffee in my desk if you want to make some. You know the pot's over there by the end table." he shortly said while making sure his tie was straight. Gardevoir gave a nod, making Wally smile. He then promptly walked out of the room.

Down the hallway, the walls are white with picture frames of forestry that hung. The flooring had red carpet, with potted Bamboo Palms placed in the corners of each area. It was oddly quiet and pristine. No one was talking, the telephones weren't ringing anymore and everyone sat in their office silent, not showing any movement. Wally simply ignored it and walked on to do his job. He got outside to the parking lot and entered his black four-door GMC Sierra. The vehicle had chromed rims, but also tinted windows, because Wally was a classy individual who liked his privacy at stops.

Starting up the ignition, he put it in reverse and gently pressed the brakes as he slowly backed up. But suddenly, he was already at his destination, which was about ten kilometers toward the 116 Route. Wally didn't pay any attention to the peculiar experience and switched the key and pocketed it. The environment of the place was nothing but dirt and sawdust, which made Wally sigh at how it still wasn't immaculate. "Hey there!" A friendly voiced called yards away from him. It was Larry, a slightly overweight middle-aged man. Wally waved his hand as he forced a slight grin and approached the coworker.

"Good news, we just put in the insulation. And as you see, the grass is starting to grow here." Larry stated as they walked together to the inside of the building.

"That's excellent to hear, Larry." There was a pause and they walked inside the corridor of the wooded paneled room. The two stopped with Wally looking around the room and examined the insulation in the ceiling.

"So when are you going to get the lighting put in?" He crossed his arms with Larry later doing the same.

"Well you do know you're still in a dream, right?" Larry questioned and smirked. Wally thought about what he said and gave a perplexed expression. But it all came into realization of how quickly he got there and tolerantly acknowledged it. "Uh, yeah you're right. Haha! I completely forgot!" he laughed and rubbed his hair.

"Ehehehe! Don't worry 'bout it kid. Here let me show you the basement where we'll put storage. I think you'll like it." They took the flight of stairs across the room and appeared out the basement door panel with a long railed walkway that hung from the ceiling. Below the railing, there was the storage room. Wally stopped and eyed at the huge emptiness. He then laughed in joy with how big the space was and clapped as congratulations to Larry's hard work. "So is it big enough for 'ya?" Larry rhetorically asked and chuckled with him. "Of course, I love it! Great work! Great work!" he responded happily and shook his hand. Wally wanted to explore the basement a little more, so he took the walkway a little further with Larry following.

Down about half way, Wally caught a strange sight. On the bottom of the walkway was a spiraling abyss of dark purple and black matter on the floor. He was fascinated with the hole, but wondered why it was there, "Larry, what is that doing here?" he politely asked, gripping the railing. "Oh, you don't want to touch that. If you fall in it, you'll never wake up!" Wally suddenly felt his legs grow weaker and slumped his body over the railing, falling off in the process. He swiftly grabbed onto the railing and held on for dear life, still disoriented from the surprise fall. "Larry! Help!" The green haired young man yelled in panic, still looking at the unreal formation. Wally then looked up to see why he wasn't being helped to reveal that Larry was nowhere in sight.

His gripped loosened without his control again and got sucked into the giant hole, shrilling on the way down to his doom.


	3. Through Astral Nights, Galactic Days

**The Superconductor - Through Astral Nights, Galactic Days**

* * *

_'On the edge of sleep, I was drifting for half the night. Anxious and restless, pressed down by the darkness. Bound up and wound up so tight_'

* * *

**-May 26th Saturday 4:23 A.M.**

As Wally fell in the holes interior, he was surrounded by an environment of outer space with the stars in the distance. He was still screaming for minutes from the fear of being suffocated, hypoxia and the whole situation of not waking up. He couldn't hear anything but the shaking of his white-collared shirt and fleece-sleep pants from an invisible wind his body penetrated through his falling. To his avail however, he was able to still intake oxygen. Even being that he was in a vacuum, his clothes still flapped furiously to the motion of falling. It occurred to him that wailing would be pointless anymore. He was in space and would probably be falling for a long time, if not an eternity. So he stopped and relaxed himself in a diving free falling position and commenced thinking.

_Am I truly in a limbo of no return? Can I really not wake up?_ Wally thought solemnly over the loud sound of his flailing clothes. To which if there is actually a bottom to this dimension was not known to him; his fate was undecided. Wally wondered about Gardevoir, he thought about his other Pokémon and about his only distant friend Ruby. If he was dead then he'd be out of their lives, or to him, they would be out of his and this sadden the young chartreuse-haired man. He didn't know if he was going to be alone in this falling state for the rest of his existence alone or would ever wake up to see the ones he cherished the most. His mind still existed in a form of cognitive response, but his body was absent of movement or work. Dead or alive, he was still able to perceive with his senses.

_Is this the afterlife? Am I dead? _ He continued to be helpless for hours on end, and boredom struck like a keen sword. There was literally nothing to do but free fall. So Wally did a few somersaults and it satisfied him well. He had fun doing all sorts of different movements and even laughed at the enjoyment of it; he couldn't do this in reality. It provided some comfort from the unusual and unknown location.

But suddenly the darkness around him gradually shined an orange hue and he started to fall much slower. Wally turned back from being upside-down into the diving position and realized that he had entered a new environment. One that had orange clouds and a sunset on the other side of the horizon. The sky even had a bluish amber to it. Sound returned to his ears. Of course all he heard was the wind from his velocity, but it was pleasurable for him to hear something new after a long time of clothes colliding with each other.

Wally was pleased to see this new world that he had entered. It was very resplendent and beautiful in color from which the clouds produced. He spread out his arms and legs and took in the clouds as he fell through them; embracing the foreign puff of moisture. Wally had flown in airplanes in his life and saw clouds, but these had an art that the real world didn't have and he had the opportunity to touch them. The clouds felt like cotton balls and slowed down his speed, but not entirely. They horizontally moved whenever he made contact with him and shown even more of themselves underneath each one. He didn't know if this world had an end, but the atmosphere was very soothing –like snuggling at the fireplace. He closed his eyes and further enjoyed the sounds of the air that rustled through his hair with the clouds acting as a blanket. It was then a recursion of being asleep while asleep in from being asleep from another dream.

* * *

**-May 26th Saturday 8:47 A.M.**

Gardevoir opened Wally's door quietly and peered inside the room to see if he was awake yet. Unfortunately for her he wasn't. She always fantasied about both of them to sit in the living room and drink tea together in the early morning. Today would be the perfect occasion to do so, since he went to bed early the previous night. Any other day Wally would stay up all night and sleep through the weekends until the evening. She liked the thought of it being quiet in the household for just the two to relax on the brown-cushioned couch without the other Pokémon around. The way the sun would come through the vertical windows on each side of the wall behind the huge LED television and shine on the white-carpeted floor, calm and peaceful, would be a special moment for her. It would be as if time stood still for them to enjoy their selves in harmony. It would ultimately feel like a loving connection for between Trainer and Pokémon.

But Gardevoir knew that Wally saw her more than just a Pokémon, but rather a best friend to share feelings with. Or so she felt about him. She maybe felt more about Wally than what she should have; perhaps to the point where she loved him, which felt heretical to her mating niche. It didn't stop her though. She loved Wally's hair, his deep voice, excluding the girly screams; his everything. It was her everything and she was jealous of anyone of her greater stature to want his attention.

She hated the fact that Wally even had any other Pokémon than her. Flygon was a good friend of hers, but just could not absolutely accept it when he got Wally's attention. Even the other Pokémon like Roselia, whom she had a hating passion for. Gardevoir also knew that her master cried secretly in his room nearly every night as if she didn't know. Gardevoir could sense everything in the house, if not miles away. There were so many changes that could be reformed, and perhaps this event with the tea could sway Wally's opinion to hers and establish a new direction for his life. She closed the door and decided to wait a little longer for him to wake up, feeling disappointed.

* * *

Wally woke up in his dream, still in the world of cinnabar. He opened his eyes confused, remembering that he was falling through the clouds but was now on a surface. There were the sounds of horns from vehicles and people walking. He felt a cold stone pavement underneath his cheek which made chills run down his whole body. Curious, he got up and rested his bottom on his feet. His knees bent to allow it. The pavement was a marble-like creation that showed some wear from the use of vehicles and footsteps.

Looking at the surroundings other than the pavement, he saw that he was in an urban-like city, but not one he's ever seen that would be normal from reality. There was a sidewalk beside him with really tall pointy buildings made of copper that was encrusted with decorations of silver and gold lining. The decorations depicted art of gears, cogs and a brick-like pattern the clay would be put in between each brick. Wally was fascinated with the abnormality of it. He wanted to see more of this world he had entered.

He walked up from the pavement onto the sidewalk and carefully examined a building_. It is true gold and silver! _he thought in obsession. Wally was familiar with metals and had an overwhelming desire for the rare precious ones. He slowly reached out his hand and touched the silver finish. The linings lit up a cyan glimmer from the point of which his finger touched it and expanded quickly throughout the whole artwork. Wally stepped back in astonishment at first, but awe grasped him and he let out a happy chuckle. The building illuminated the color swap between brighter and darker in a slow strobe light fashion. A group of pedestrians on the sidewalk stopped walking and looked at Wally in amazement from what he just did and bowed down to him. He was very confused and didn't understand why anyone would think highly of him, being he thought he was a failure in the social life.

"Um, you don't have to do that. I just touched the building. I'm not that important, am I?" Wally asked politely.

"Yes it is you! You have come at last! The Superconductor!" An old man wearing a bowler hat and suit exclaimed in cheeriness. "What? Super-what?" Wally was so unglued with what was going on. He just wanted to walk away and investigate the rest of the city from all these strange people. But the man reached out for his right arm, scaring Wally in the process and carried him down the sidewalk. "Come! The Valor must know!"

Wally didn't really a choice. He was in a place of which was foreign. If he was going to survive in his current state of mind, then hopefully someone in this anomalous region could at least help him. He walked with the man at a limping pace. The man had a cane, so it showed why. Wally viewed the orange sky and the first thing he saw was four giant poled propellers spinning above the city. There were also large blimps and small jet engine robots flying through the air. Some of the robots carried boxes that appeared to have resources inside them. Everything in the air, the blimps and the robots, the giant propellers, they were all powered by gears and cogs. He thought back to the artwork on the buildings that were all over the place. _These types of machinery must be utilized heavily in this place, _Wally pondered. Others on the sidewalk bowed down to Wally along the way, making him smile in embarrassment and dismissing them kindly.

The couple approached into what looked to be the city plaza that was in the middle of a roundabout. There were giant black speakers on the buildings around the plaza. Wally inspected the speakers and wondered what they were. A giant clock tower above a more important looking building was present in the middle of the plaza with rotating gears spinning each second that passed. The man in front of Wally looked both ways before crossing the road outside the plaza and motioned him to follow. They crossed the road with no hesitation; for there weren't any sounds of automobiles or any other vehicle. What Wally did hear was the sounds of a carnival and steam engine though. Half way across the road was a merry-go-round with children cheering from the fun, and kiosks that sold merchandise. Each of these vendors had pipes on the side of them and let out steam gradually over time. Wally smiled at the creativeness of this establishment.

They stepped onto the plaza from the road. The second Wally laid his foot on the bricked surface of the plaza, the silver linings lit up cyan once more and spread across the roundabout casually. He stopped and viewed around the plaza, prepared for more of the idolizers to attend to him. Children and adults both stopped doing their duties and stood in shock, looking over at Wally. The people got out of their stands and carnival rides and gathered around in the middle. They all kneeled down on their knees and gave a loud 'Hoo!' salute to the man. "I don't understand, why do-" Wally was interrupted by a sudden cry from the clock tower.

"Hey! You all down there! What's the holdup!? What's-" An obese man in a black vest and top hat shouted from the entrance of the plaza building. He gasped and squealed at the sight of Wally and rushed over to him. Wally stepped back once, being somewhat uncomfortable.

"It's . . . It is you!" The man gobbled and laughed. Wally's patience ran thin from the unanswered explanation of why everyone was so captivated to him and the jolly nature of this man. He let out a silent sigh and allowed him to continue speaking.

"Hahaha. So, mah boy," He reached his arm around Wally's shoulders and forced him to pace with him around the plaza; Wally tensed up. "We were wondering when you'd finally come. What took 'ya so long?" The big guy cackled loudly afterwards. "Okay, I don't understand!" He broke away from the man's arm. "Who are you? Where am I? I have no idea what's going on! Could you please tell me, because I am really lost?!" he yelled in frustration.

He stopped and eyed Wally, rattled. "Wha', well you're in the city of Aucirlo! Your imagination! I am The Valor, who makes sure this place is intact when you aren't imagining. We are your creations! You are our god, The Superconductor!" he spewed and flailed his arms up. Wally was more so stunned but at the same time, very contented. He was in a place where he could be accepted and in where his creativity was his norm. He could possibly make his fantasies come true as well if he truly was the maker of this foundation. It maybe wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

"So, Mr. Valor, what you're saying is that I made all this subconsciously in my imagination?" he raised his brow and grinned at the man. He slowly grinned back in reply and awkwardness.

"Why yes. Yes you did. In fact, this city has been in existence since you were a little lad!" the man blissfully responded. Wally was surprised at this fact. _Am I that special?_ he rationalized.

"I see. Where did all these people come from then?" Wally asked.

"They just popped out of thin air! Whatever you were thinking or feeling at the time, that person was made with those characteristics. But eventually the city populated on its own."

Wally hesitated to ask the next question of whether he could actually do anything he wanted. He was a friendly character in the real world and didn't want to cause a hassle with anyone, but he was a deity in his imagination. It wouldn't matter if it was by force or by morals, it would probably be accepted.

"Can I do anything I want in Aucirlo? Mr. Valor?" Wally edgily questioned and shuffled his feet.

"Why yes you can. Here, come here, boy. I'll show you." The man took Wally's hand and brought him across the street from the roundabout to a construction site. A large group of people from the plaza followed and waited with what Wally could do. There was a half constructed two story building that slumped over from poor cementation of the base.

"See this monstrosity? Fix it! Just point your palm out and think with your mind on how it should appear!" The Valor ordered. "It should be easy for you!" Wally gave a sigh from being commanded but did what The Valor told him to do and held his hand out towards the building. He closed his eyes and pictured it in his mind. He wanted it to be like the pointy building he first saw with the art on the side of it. Thinking about it strongly, he rose his hand up leisurely, with a rumbling sound that followed. The people started clapping and cheered in happiness from Wally's powers. He opened his eyes and saw the giant building that he had created, encrusted with the silver and gold like on the other buildings. Wally smiled profoundly and still couldn't believe what he just did. He had powers that no one else had or probably knew in their own minds. He chuckled and crossed his arms heartily.

"Sir," A little girl tugged Wally's sleep pants. "Amy! Get back here! You shouldn't disturb the great one!" A mother called out to her child in fear. "No, it's fine!" Wally giggled to himself. "What is it, little girl?" The girl giggled back from the adulation of Wally being presented in front of her, he was her hero. "Can you make me a dolly? With blonde hair and a pretty dress?! Please, Wally sir?!" the girl begged. "Haha, of course." Wally patted the girls head afterwards.

Wally thought about the details carefully and held his left palm on his chin, capturing them in his mind. He pictured everything and pointed his right index at the little girl's hands and recoiled it. There appeared a doll with a pink dress and braided blonde hair with a strawberry colored hat. The girl's eyes gleamed and she was gratified. "Thank you! I love it!" She then went back to her mother and showed it to her. The crowd cheered once again and The Valor laughed.

"Good, boy! How 'bout you do something big? Just think, you made this whole city you know?" The Valor suggested.

Wally remembered the giant blimp he saw earlier and wanted to make one of them, except one of bigger size. He wanted it to be like a battleship or something similar. It would be one with cannons and maybe lasers; whatever Wally thought would be cool. He held his indexes into the sky together and horizontally spread them apart that revealed a giant airship with gears and cogs on arcs that extended from the command station on the bottom. These tools powered the ship to levitate and thrust forward as they spun. The arcs also had missile launchers and laser cannons on them. Citizens of the crowd went wild and cheered even more for Wally's outstanding performance. He held his arms on his hips and enjoyed his creation in the sky, snickering to himself at how mighty he was. The crowd advanced toward Wally and picked him up, throwing him up in the air and catching him repeatedly as a celebration.


	4. Hunger Strike

**The Superconductor - Hunger Strike**

* * *

_'On the edge of sleep, I heard voices behind the door. The known and the nameless, familiar and faceless. My angels and my demons at war.'_

* * *

**-May 26****th**** Saturday 4:41 P.M. **

Flygon was flying back to his Master Wally's house, delivering the reply letter from his distant friend Ruby. He had made hasty pace to Unova the previous evening, not even stopping for rest or sleep. The sea soared underneath his tender belly as he gently hovered over the water whilst gliding. The sun glimmered a friendly shine, partially hidden from a series of clouds. "Green Monster," so they called him. The dragon was not a violent, but really preferred the calmer side of nature and enjoyed the isolated moments that made the creature spawn thought.

Flying was easy for him, ever since he was a Vibrava. But it also bored him often, and this is what made him have these thoughts–the thoughts of escaping, to live among his kind and travel the world in search of adventure. Sounds of the wind brushed against the side of head, creating a perimeter of serenity for the Pokémon that enjoyed the noise that helped aid his mind. _To abandon…intolerance. Betrayal…lying, _he circulated. _Almost . . . home._

* * *

**-May 26****th**** Saturday 6:27 A.M.**

When arriving at the distant land at the college, Ruby was reading in his dorm with the window open. He was reading a post-apocalyptic novel that he borrowed from the college's library. It was a tale of a maddening sickness that broke out from human contact of an unknown decomposing fungi and spreading the disease to the Pokémon that caused them to rebel and crave on their masters. The effect the mushroom had on the host human had dramatic effects of limbs falling off due to a loss of density in the bones and the shutdown of his immune system.

"_Fucking Murkrow. Scavenging pieces of shit spread the illness across all the regions, guarantee it. I wonder where the guys went when we were ambushed by the army . . ." _A young man of twenty-one commented in the book. Ruby put his bookmark on the four-hundredth fifteenth page and sat the book aside on the end table beside his bed. He held his arms behind his head of the bed frame and gazed at the wall across from him. _Hmm. Slow weekend, _the red eyed boy thought. Ruby, too, had been thinking.

The college life was very lonely for the freshman. He didn't know anybody of relevant conversation and everyone in Unova had the _strangest accent_, according to him. Ruby grew up in a small town and travelled many places on his Pokémon journey across Hoenn. He didn't have a 'rural' or 'redneck' kind of voice, but more so just on the lines of 'urban' and 'country.' _The Middle. _The people of Unova spoke completely different than the homefolk at Littleroot, whom pronounced toilet as commode, or _ass_ as _ask _due to dialect. Everyone in Unova sounded like they were a gangster and yelled at the littlest disturbance that unsettled them. They had a chirpy kind of accent.

Ruby gave a sigh and tilted his head over to the right of his myriad of pillows. He stared at the bookshelf next to the window and began to count the many books that he collected. _Fifteen . . . twenty . . . twenty-five. Wait, did I count two?_ He counted for a few minutes in his head, but was then disrupted by a faint flapping sound. The sound repeated softly and gradually got louder, like a crescendo in music. Ruby, curious, sprung up from his bed and slowly walked on the carpeted floor in his socks to the window. There was only the big oak tree in the middle of the parallel dorm buildings as usual, and was blocked off by only one large entrance of stairs to the right of his dorm building. The flapping sound went absent and Ruby was struck confused on what happened to it. He held his head out the window and looked left to the bricks of the building which he could touch with his hands, and the descending wall of other dorms to his right; even the sky, there was nothing. The boy let out a gust of air and hung his head over the window panel, eyes closed. "Guhguhguhguhguh," a whisper chuckled.

Opening his eyes was Flygon with his hands and feet dug into the brick under the panel. "AHHHH!" Ruby screamed at the stealthiness of the Pokémon. He fell back into the room, hitting his temple on the side of the panel and collapsed onto the floor. "Urgh, what the . . . ?" Flygon slowly ascended, flapping its wings once again to the level of the window and looked down at Ruby, smiling mischievously. He couldn't recognize the dragon at first glance, but looking at the satchel wrapped around the arm and back, it brought back memories of nostalgia from the _good days _of traveling with Him. _Wally_. It was Wally's Pokémon. "Flygon!" Ruby chanted in cheeriness and nudged his elbows and body off the ground to get up. He petted the Pokémon's antennas in affection and it returned purrs in response.

"So what brings you so far over to this weird place, ol' pal?" Ruby smiled and rested his chin with his hands on the panel. Flygon returned a grin and reached into the satchel, scrambling his arms through the huge pocket. There, he reached out a piece of folded paper with a Pokéball textured sticker enclosing the sides. Ruby's pupils dilated in fascination and excitement, like a youth that sees getting a new toy from a parent's hand. Flygon handed the letter to him and he quickly broke the seal that held the paper together. The dragon Pokémon squinted his eyes in question from the childish behavior. Ruby took a few steps to the other side of the window where his work desk was and sat down. Flygon slow landed on the ground outside to rest and wait for Ruby's _decision._ He turned on his desk lamp and held the paper in front of him. There it read:

"_Dear Ruby,_

_How have you been doing lately? I've been doing fine. My medical problems have finally been cured and I have never felt better!-"_

Ruby smiled and was grateful to hear the news. He continued to read.

"_-But other than that, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately here on the porch and I miss the good days, Ruby. Remember when you helped me capture my Ralts? And that time where you saved my life with that small spare oxygen tank you always carried around? I miss those days.-"_

His face turned stoic.

"_-When we went our ways after you beat Mr. Stone, I was happy for you and also was glad we kept in touch after our journeys. I know, we met occasionally and ate marshmallows at a campfire some nights. It was fun. Even our times of playing games with each other over the internet on Wii, I cherish every moment of them and especially our friendship. _

_What I'm trying to get at is when we stopped meeting up and started to just talk over voice communication, I got a little sad and wished we could hang out together like old times. And over these past few years, it made me realize that I __really__ like being with you Ruby. I've recognized my feelings-"_

He paused his reading with his heart beating faster each second with anticipation.

"_- and I've made clear with myself that I do believe this. But, Ruby, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this over the phone or computer, it's just so embarrassing. Ruby, after all these years and trying to hold it back, I'm going to tell you now. Ruby, I love you.-"_

Ruby dropped the paper from his sweaty hands and leaned his neck back in the chair, mouth open in awe from the sudden clarity, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe it. He was loved by a guy, a person of his gender. But it wasn't that, that surprised him. It was the fact that he too . . . loved Wally. Ruby never liked any girls growing up; especially that Sapphire girl that always followed him around like a Granbull in Heat. He never wanted to be gay; in fact, he had a deal of depression in his early teen years dealing with repressed sexuality. He believed that Arceus would punish him for liking a person with a penis, if he had one, and of course he did. Nevertheless, he didn't tell anyone and dealt with the angst by himself, which caused emotional trauma.

He loved Wally with, him too, cherishing the memories that he had with his best friend. The urge not to think about him was very difficult and gave in most of the time to his desires. The loneliness of college made him have an epiphany that it was futile to resist any longer. He was gay, and he loved his best friend. And if his god didn't accept it, then it was his fate.

Why he didn't announce his feelings of sexual preference was only the matters of fear and judgment. And being that he wasn't back with the old folk back home shooting the Surskit that troubled the rice fields during the summer, he would be widely accepted in Unova compared to his small town colleagues. It was a big place, with open minds and open hearts in the faraway region. But Ruby learned from his parents that being gay was wrong, and it has even since then frightened him of comment from any person, including his biological family. Telling the college students he was gay was the not the best idea he would've created either. His mother and father might have found out and not love him anymore, or maybe even be bullied by his fellow classmates. _Scared_, it's only a limitation.

"_-I love you with the deepest depths of which Reason cannot explain. I can't stop thinking about you, Ruby. You are my everything and I worry about you so much that it hurts me to not know if you're in pain. I don't mind if you don't love me back, I just needed to get this off my chest. It's been bothering me for years. I hope you understand and I know you probably aren't gay or anything. If you ever need anything, financial assistance or whatever it is, I'll help. You are the most important thing to me in my life and it won't bother me one bit. Promise. I love you._

_So, I just wanted to tell you this. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward and can only hope we can still be friends. I'm sorry, Ruby._

_Your friend,_

_~~Wally"_

He placed the paper down on the desk calmly and let out another slow leak. He wasn't alone. Most essentially, his best friend was with him, his _love. _Ruby gave some moments thought of how and what he should reply. _I'm too afraid that this might be a joke. What if this is some prank? Then I'll be ruined! _he thought, profusely. But the most _important_ thing to him also was not to ruin the only person he truly knew and their pride. Lying about being straight would probably not only disappoint Wally, but Ruby would have regretted it. He was the only one who knew about his sexuality, and the one he loves as well. He was his childhood buddy. He wouldn't pull something so sinister. Encouraged and ambitious, he picked up his signature purple pen he always liked and began a reply.

Ruby perplexingly thought for minutes and careful wrote back his reply letter to his best friend. He picked up a thesaurus to make sure he used convoluted words to not embarrass himself, since he didn't have a wide range of vocabulary, at least compared to Wally's. He had second reflections of not breaking his secret, but it had to be done. Ruby was tired of living under the radar. Opening up to the person who meant the world to him would relieve him of a great many stresses. He stored Wally's paper in his desk drawer for safe keeping and as a treasured and timeless collectable, _his first love letter._

Finishing his own letter, he folded it into a half vertical close, got up from his chair and tapped on the bricks below the window panel. Flygon promptly jumped and flew up to meet Ruby.

"Here you go, buddy. It was great seein' ya'!" he laughed in friendly manner and rubbed the dragon's antennas once again. Flygon clutched the letter firmly from his hands without warning and surprised the young man for a second. He put the letter into the satchel and licked Ruby's hand goodbye, causing him to giggle from the tickling feeling. Flygon then turned around and soared swiftly into the sky.

"BYE!" Ruby waved and yelled back at the creature. He could have sworn he saw him turn his head around and wink, but he wasn't sure. He hadn't had his coffee.

* * *

**-May 26****th**** Saturday 4:58 P.M.**

Finally he saw on the horizon his house, or, more specifically to him, Wally's. At last, the beast could rest his tired body from his journey and get to chow down on some killer food Wally cooked on the grill. _Buttered Brussels and BBQ chops_. He let his tongue and drooled in an ecstasy from a hallucinated vision of hunger. He hadn't eaten since the hour before he left yesterday. It was all he thought about most of the time when he was drifting around the living room for Wally to finish making those nice yeast rolls he usually made. Yes, now it was in his vision, the estate.

He landed in front of the porch and noticed that Gardevoir was sitting on the woven hanging chair at the patio, dismal and dreadful in appearance. Flygon hurriedly motioned over to her in concern and hopped up the wide stairs on the porch. She lugged her head over her neck slowly at him and forced a grin for her friend.

_[Translation]_

"Hey, hey, come on, no, what's wrong?" He huddled in front of her and rubbed her shoulder smoothly to comfort her. He couldn't sit on the seat since he was too big and brawn. She released her smile instantly and balled into her hands. Flygon jerked in a flail of uncertainty and tried his best to stop the tears that flowed like a river across her gentle face.

They met each other when he was just a little Trapinch in the desert on that route of 111. She found a fondness for the little Pokémon. How he clapped his mouth up and down like some kind of toddler eating spaghetti. She laughed when she first met him and was a Kirlia, and tried to battle him. But it came to Wally's attention that Trapinch, too, was fond of Kirlia; they had something for each other. Not mating-wise, but more so as in a friendly manner. He trotted across the desert and approached Kirlia with caution and rested in front of her toes, amazed that there were different Pokémon other than his kind and the spinning Baltoy. They then found themselves as good buddies.

"It's . . . It's Wally!" She burst out another wave of tears and held her head down to the ground. Flygon hastily got a tissue from one of the satchel pockets and wiped her cheeks and under her eyes. "Thanks, Flygon," He made an awkward smile and said, "Gardevoir, what's with Wally? What's wrong with him?" She looked up to his face which was of one worried for the health of a loved one. "I . . . I don't know, Flygon. He won't wake up." Flygon frowned in confusion. "What do you mean he won't wake up?" "Just come inside," She levitated off the chair, slowly, and psychedelically opened the double doors on the other side of the patio, specifically for the big Pokémon to enter. "Come." The dragon hesitated, but followed into the house with his best friend.

They both quietly went about the hallways, through the living room and back into the section of Wally's room door. "Just open it. Look at him." She said solemnly. He opened the door and saw his master flat on his back on the right top side of the bed. The room was dark, despite it being the evening, but the trees around his house kept his room in the shade all day. His lower jaw rested, making his mouth flow open. He appeared peaceful, almost as if he was _dead._ Flygon faintly gasped and turned around at Gardevoir. She nodded her head somberly. He carefully squeezed through the door frame and tip-toed on Wally's carpet to his bedside. Wally's breathing was normal and mild. He rubbed his master's forehead and began to regret his desires of abandoning him.

The only human that actually cared and made him those delicious meals was now in a state of a mysterious bad health. The boy who raised him since a little tike was now not awake for how long. Light tears generated in his sockets, but fought them back. His best friend could feel his sadness steps away, and he knew it and it embarrassed him. _Betrayal._ Kneeling down on his knees, he looked at him for several minutes, gathering those selfish thoughts. It made him shameful and it inspired him to make a vow to himself to become loyal once again and not a heretic, even though Wally never knew of those feelings. It wasn't until now that he realized that maybe escaping from the ones that thought most of him was not a sober idea. Who would like him in the wild? What about Kirlia . . . Gardevoir? He renounced his sin and remade himself as a new Pokémon. Flygon got up and licked his master's cheek and went outside the room and closed the door.

* * *

"I guess I am a green monster." he sighed and looked up to his friend's face, upset. She held her arm onto his shoulder and smiled. "No, you're not, Flygon. We all become lost at some point. Let this moment teach you something," Gardevoir kissed the tips of her hand and placed it smoothly onto his cheek. It surprised him and made him gaze at her awkwardly, causing him to lightly blush. "Anyway, what's in the bag?" she questioned. "Oh . . . uh, it's a letter from Ruby." Flygon fumbled around, not knowing what to say. Gardevoir suddenly became envious and angered, but hid it well. "May I see it, Flygon?" she asked sternly. "I guess, it's just for Wally though, I think," He took off the bag from his shoulder and placed it to the side of the hallway. He got the letter out and Gardevoir took it from his hands forcefully. "Thanks." Flygon back up slightly riled and bewildered from the foreign impertinence. She began to open the letter, unfolding the crease and began to read. "Garde', I don't think that's for you." "Let's not get uncertain." she replied. Flygon shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"_Wally, I never knew, I had no idea. The truth is, Wally, you're the only person I knew I could trust. I'm very__ secretive and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about, well stuff, I can't think of a word. Wally, I've been gay for a long time too, ever since I realized it when I was__ 13. I was so scared to tell anyone. I thought they'd get mad at me or hate me for the rest of my life. I just don't like to be judged, it hurts, and I'm sorry I never told you._

_But Wally, I've been in love with you too, for the longest time. I'm just a scaredy-cat. It's not that I didn't trust you, it's not, because I spent my precious time telling myself that it wasn't natural to like guys, when I should have told you I liked you. The days of when we were together were truly the best in my life, compared to school. I love those campfire days, and especially that one night we talked about distant life under the stars. I miss them— I miss you. You helped me discover love and I never knew you felt the same._

_So I can only hope you accept my apology, Wally. It was my fault that we never did anything together after I beat Steven, and it was my fault we never had a love life together growing up when we were teens. It's my fault, that we stopped talking._

_Anyways, I'd really like it if we could do a lot more talking. I miss you, your green hair and your pretty face that always shined, even when sick. You were a beacon of hope, even though you had less back then, and that's why I loved you. You never gave up or saluted to surrender to your conditions. And most of all, you are just the sweetest person I'd probably ever meet on this planet. I love you, Wally. You're strong yet caring on the soft side. I wish I was there with you, right now. In a different story . . ._

_I love you, and I'd be more than happy to be your partner. I want to be more than just your friend. Just tell me over the phone or something, I think Flygon is tired, haha. I think I'm comfortable with discussing it in front of someone who knows, wonderfully you. Wally, thanks for everything. I love you from the seas apart. _

_OXOXOXOXOXO, _

_Ruby"_

She didn't even have to read the whole paper. All the text she needed to become furious was 'gay' and 'I've been in love with you.' Throwing the paper down, she screamed and stomped it, scaring Flygon. "Whoa, what the hell's wrong?!" he yelled and grabbed her by the arms in worry. She changed her angry expression speedily and smiled. "Oh, uh, hahaha, I thought I saw a bug or something on the letter. Sorry." Flygon was not accepting her response and received it easily as _lying_. "What are you talking about? Our master keeps this place spot-clean." He bent down and grabbed the crumbled piece of paper that was on the floor. "No! Don't look at it!" She rushed over to grab it, but Flygon held her face in place, stopping her movement. "What's your problem? It's not even meant for you, Garde'," His patience was running low and he began to read the letter himself. After doing so, he raised and stared out into the distance from the surprising secret Wally and Ruby both had for each other. "See! I told you not to read it!" He didn't know how to read entire, but he knew some key words. It was all enough for him to figure it out. Flygon was a little disappointed to know that his master was a homosexual, but he had a commitment to hold. He would make sure the letter was delivered safely and out of Her hands. It was time to shine his loyalty.

"Soooo what, Gardevoir? He may like males and that Ruby friend of his. What's it to you? You're not human,"

"You don't understand! Give me it!"

"Not a chance,"

"Please, Flygon!"

"I'm going to make sure he gets this. You've been acting strange lately."

She lost her friendliness and broke the charming character all her cohorts knew her by, including Wally. Her eyes began to glow a violet aura that surrounded like a halo across the upper portion of her face. "Last chance, fly-boy." He prepared himself in a defensive stance and focused heavily on the situation. He wasn't going to fail his mission—the mission of the reply letter. "You can't win, Garde'. I have more strength than what you could ever think of having. Back off, in our master's name. Please. Let's not make this difficult." he pleaded with her. Gardevoir had enough of his failure to cooperate. She grasped him by all limbs using Psychic and threw him up against the wall. Flygon grunted from the sudden pain of the collision and astonishment. He tried to force himself out of her grasp, but failed, she was too many levels above him.

"Stop this! Do you know what you're doing?!"

She giggled in a deep, evil voice. She was going to get what she wanted—Wally. "I do. Hehehe. I just got an idea." An arm extended from her body and aimed at her friends lower legs. "NO! STOP! IT'S NOT TOO LATE!" Then abruptly, an icy wind was created and coated the lower portion of Flygon's body, going up horizontally and slowly. "AHH! IT'S COLD! AHHHHHH! IT HURTS! _PLLEEEEEAAAASSE STOOOOPP!" _Gardevoir chuckled innocently and continued her work. The ice began to coat the upper portion. Flygon was still howling and pain, trying to convince her to end the madness, but it was no good. His arms and chest were at last restricted from all movement except with the head and the hand holding the letter. "Yoououououuu wooaoaoaonn't getititit away withtih _this!"_ The dragon shivered and coughed heavily from his weakness. Gardevoir smirked and coated his head with the ice in a final blow carelessly, like he was something useless. His last impression was one of screaming from a sudden disruption of something. She gently let him down on the floor and moaned. But his face to her was still in a motion of yelling and it _warmed_ her body with pleasure.

"Sorry, Flygon. Just a job to do." Grabbing the letter from his free hand, she went into the living room and folded it back into its original form and hid it in the end of the couch cushion. She backed up from the couch and looked at. "Hmm, yes, that'll be good for now," Gardevoir thought aloud. "Time to help Wally, my love." She went back down into the same hallway with Flygon resting like a statue on the side. Opening Wally's door, she took a look back at her friend and felt a little guilty for deep-freezing him to unconsciousness. "I'm sorry," She paused and looked back at Wally. "I'll make it up to you."

_Gardevoir was prepared to risk her own life for Wally's. With her special psychic powers, she was going to find out what was going on inside his mind and why he wasn't waking. She had the ability to enter the emotions and dreams of others; it was something not every Ralts family line was capable of. But the problem was, even though she would have complete control of her body, she was vulnerable to death by any cause in the dream and would die for real. The way she traveled was in somewhat of an astral fashion. She would be one with herself consciously while asleep, but would eventually merge the dream bodies of the target. Thus, everything perceived in the world of the target would be her perception also. _

It was dangerous, but love drives some to extremes, and this wasn't even considered that in Gardevoir's case. But before she was going to aid her lover, she had another idea. If she was going to hide the original letter and if she could wake him up, it would be the first thing that would come to his mind. In order to please his wants for the reply, she would _create _'the letter' herself. It was dark and wicked, but she would go to all means. Gardevoir went over to Wally's own desk, left of the bed, where he did paperwork on, and ripped out a sheet from his notepad that lay there. Picking up a pen with her mind, she imitated Ruby's handwriting to make it look human. She wrote the nastiest, piece of filth anyone could ever write. It had cursing, harassment, threats . . . everything. After finishing her masterpiece, she smiled sinisterly and tried to withhold her exertion of snickers. Gardevoir folded the paper and put it on the desk strategically for Wally to wake up to. _Intolerance._

Lying on top of the left side of his bed, she grasped his left arm and found herself in sleep rather faster than she believed was estimated.

_The bell has rung, Dalos has awoken. Lord of the Outer Rim._


	5. The Parting of Monarchs

**The**** Superconduc****tor**** - The Parting of Monarchs**

* * *

**-May 26****th**** Saturday 5:31 P.M.**

". . . urgh . . . voices . . . I hear voices," Gardevoir struggled through her astral projection. At the last moment of finally achieving REM sleep, she slowly saw images. But they were not so clear, more in the liking of afterimages. They were blurry but full of vivid color. Blue and orange was smeared in a pallet of entropy; nothing was slate to her. She began to question of whether she could actually make a connection in the link between the minds. Nothing was working. There was also a tingling sensation throughout her body, a feeling of loose control and dizziness. This made her nauseated because this was something new and never before experienced. It was nothing close or similar to that of a fever, or perhaps fatigue. It was spiritual. Her very soul was travelling through the mind of a human being, which was something more severe and challenging to maneuver throughout more than a host Pokémon for the Ralts family line. This psychic ability was of the most difficulty of anything she had ever done. Gardevoir battled hardly at all. She mostly just protected her master Wally from danger. Never had she practiced her psychic moves to their full, and never had she done this.

". . . colors. I see something. A building." she mumbled. The shapes and figures were coming together. Sounds and noises were becoming more evident and clear to her. They were screams of desperation and despair. Most of them sounded of young adult females, with a few high-pitched ones from . . . the younger ones. _What the hell is going on in this place? _she thought, pondering the chilling and mysterious shouts of terror. At last, a seeming picture of reality was visual to her and there she lay on the stone ground in front of the city hall building. She moaned painfully from her stress of travel and turned over on her other side to see what was occurring in the city. Beside her were pools of blood and bodies left behind to lie on the streets to die. Some of them grunted in pain, but they did not move. Gardevoir was disgusted with what she saw and got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She stood up slowly on her legs and tried to get away from the slaughter by going around the city hall building, hoping there wasn't anything on the other side.

It proved ineffective. There were even more bodies piled together. A trail of intestines were spread out against the ground and some limbs were cut off piled also. She couldn't handle it. Gardevoir latched onto the city hall brick building and vomited all over the side of it. Never had she seen something so gross in her life, not even that one time when she was a Ralts. She remembered when Wally was in distress years ago from a gang of Roselia on his way back to Mauville from his Uncle's and Aunt's. He was so scared. A little sickly boy of ten years crying over a bunch of prickly flowers about to shoot poison needles into his body. He didn't want to die. He wanted to be a Pokémon Master, like any other kid about his age. The Roselia were taunting him and surrounded his perimeter, so he couldn't escape. In the wild, Pokémon weren't loving at all. At least, not on Route 117.

The Pokémon got closer, cackling at the weak, frail body of Wally. He was trembling too much to grab one of his Pokémon to throw out to battle the menacing, fearful grass types. Ralts could see everything inside the Pokéball on Wally's belt. She was extremely enraged with what she saw. A bunch of puny flowers going to hurt her master? I don't think so! Automatically and without callout, she sprang out of her Pokéball in the usual gamma of crimson energy it produces and butchered every single one of those Roselia. The roses from their skinny arms flew one by one as if they were caught in a harvester. Wally retreated behind a bush to the side of where Ralts went on her rampage. Cytoplasm and other plant organs sprayed all over the fight scene; she couldn't be stopped; her anger drove her to beyond reason to stop. He crouched behind the bush and was crying even more. He himself was not sure if Ralts was getting beaten up by _them _or if _they_ were dying. But after some time, he knew _they_ were. For there were cries of pain coming from the Roselia, and by chance, one of the flowers from their arms landed beside Wally. He buried his face into his crouched legs and cried in horror even more. But eventually, they were all dead. After a few moments of silence, Wally stood up to see what the aftermath was. He was struck with amazement, but at most, horror. He couldn't believe what potential she had, and how dangerous she really was. The bodies of the Pokémon were splattered in gore and dismemberment. Ralts was breathing frantically and still with hate before she noticed she was being looked at by her master. When she did, she ran to him and cried, with Wally joining her. From then there out, Wally decided that she could tag along without the Pokéball and thus started their great friendship. This was similar, except she wasn't the one who killed all these people whom were on the ground. Then it struck her. "Where's Wally?!" she screamed aloud, desperately.

* * *

The sky was a violent red, and yellow lightning cracked through the sky. The air was cold and it had a stale, dry taste to it. It was dark in feeling, but in real time, it would probably be about 6:00 P.M.. People were still running everywhere from _something._ Whatever it was, it already swept through and advanced to another part of the city. She opened the two doors and ran into the giant city hall building. The hallways were messy. There were papers and furniture lying all over the floor. Fresh blood was smeared on the wall in different places. The hallways of the building were like any other building in real life: drywall and illuminated tubular lights in the ceiling. She slowly walked in the first hallway from the entrance, watching carefully as she stepped. There were a few dead bodies down different parts of the hallway, but there were not that many of that of outside. The bodies had military-style camouflage clothing on them, and there were unusual weapons in their hands. Gardevoir kneeled down and examined the gun one of the _soldiers,_ she presumed, had. It looked like something in a futuristic setting, or extraterrestrial. It was shaped in a cone-like manner, but had functional gears and cogs on the side. It was a pistol.

She touched it with her palm and the weapon lit up in an array of lined blue lights, similar to the encasings of the buildings. Gardevoir was surprised by the suddenness of it, and flinched back, a little frightened. But the gun simply made a "duup" laser sound, and continued to shine the blue lining. She picked it up, making sure not to put her hands on the trigger. There was a small square screen on the back of the pistol that read READY and 9/127 below it. She didn't know very much about guns or weapons and didn't want to hurt herself, so she put it back down next to the soldier. She sighed and continued down the long hallway.

Turning the corner, there stood multiple soldiers with the guns she saw back from where she came. Gardevoir hid back around the corner to avoid being detected. She could die for real, even though this was a dream, or at least a peculiar one. The men had deep manly voices and sounded afraid. There were of what appeared to be laser barricades at the end of this second hallway with the men. They shined a bright amber color. "Okay, so the Daplicans have all sworn by right, commander?" A young soldier questioned and trembled; Gardevoir turned her head stealthily around the corner. "I think so. Hell, I don't know. This is going in a hand basket."

"Commander, if you please," _that voice, it's Wally! _". . . those creatures may be back at any moment. Are you sure there is no way out of this place?" Even being almost just a day, she missed _him_. She had to see him. This was an unsafe place, and seeing him would bring her some sort of comfort. Without thinking behind any reason, she sprang around the corner and advanced down the hallway towards the sound of her master. "Wally! Wally! Is that you?!" She ran as quickly as she could to see Love. Wally was behind a group of the soldiers and turned his head perplexed by the sound of a female calling for him. From behind the corner where she once hid, there were two soldiers with the same kind of laser energy weapons, but they were in the form of pikes. They were royal combat sentries for protecting _The Great One._

"Seize hostility!" both of them yelled. They then charged at neck breaking speed toward Gardevoir with thrusters inside their boots that made them go faster. "NO!" Wally screamed at both of them. All the soldiers tensed up and aimed their guns at her in defense, but not laying a finger on the triggers. She stopped remembering her life and held her arms in the air, smiling at how funny a few guys with guns were playing army men. The sentries slowed down and skidded on the floor to stop promptly. They cornered her in the middle of the hallway to make sure she couldn't go anywhere. For a few seconds it was quiet, with the sounds of some soldiers rolling in their boots making a rubber-bending sound. "Goddammit, stop, she's okay, guys!" Wally sounded off, annoyed. The guards and soldiers relieved a grunt and lowered their weapons, going back went back to their posts. He walked down the hallway towards her. The Valor came from the other end of the hallway with a big cup of drink and wondered what all the commotion was.

* * *

**-May 26****th**** Saturday 6:03 P.M.**

"You can talk? Wait how are you here? Are you even real?" Wally assaulted Gardevoir with a barrage of questions. This was a once in a lifetime moment for her. Now she can speak in human and to her love that can . . . understand her. In the dream world, anything was possible and she knew this. The limits of real life cannot stop her now. Now she can talk to him, and how exciting it was for her. "Wait, wait, wait. Yes, I'm real, silly boy," She patted his green hair and smiled. He tensed his face in astonishment. She could talk? Now he had even more questions. "Wha . . . what? How didja . . ." He was hushed by her palm onto his lips. "Shh, I'm psychic remember? Plus this is a dream, in case you've forgotten." She grinned and teased him. Wally stood looking at her dumbfounded for a few moments, but then chuckled in a low tone. He was so happy to see someone he knew in this madness of confusing fantasy as well. His small giggling turned into a laugh and openly hugged her. He was so comforted to see her in front of him. She felt a sexual surge flow through her body, but she concealed her feelings and embraced the hug she received, smiling in bliss behind his shoulders. _Yes! _she coursed in excitement.

Pulling back from her body, which made her disappointed, Wally beamed and laughed once again. "So, how di-" There was a rumble in the building. The soldiers strained once more and crouched in aiming position. "What's going on, fellas?!" Wally asked aloud, grabbing Gardevoir and hiding behind one of the barriers. "My goodness, do something men!" The Valor pleaded and crouched in a corner. "I don't know, just stay behind somet-_HIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!_" The whole right side of the hallway exploded with wall and debris going everywhere. The commander flew outside into the distance from a sudden strong gust of wind. "OH SHIT! What are we goin' to do?!" the younger soldier screamed over the constant gusts that escaped the room into the outside. All the soldiers grabbed hold of the wall that remained to avoid getting pulled out. Gardevoir held tight of Wally as they lay behind the table that was flipped over.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _a mysterious dark and demonic voice laughed harshly from the outside, and the wind parted. The soldiers got up and froze in place with their guns, waiting for whatever to appear. "Oh, for Wally's sake of our lives, make it stop!" The Valor cried in the other corner with Gardevoir and him. "_Oh, but he can't save you now!" _the voice continued. Two small robots with a top rotor and small miniguns on the side descended from the top view of the broken wall. They had red eyes and appeared belligerent. "No . . ." The Valor whispered to himself. A body with metal armor then descended and levitated with the robots. He crossed his arms at every individual in the room. It was the figure with the voice. The metal was sharp and covered the figure's whole body. The figure also had a helmet with no part of his face visible. There were carved holes for eyesight, and they beamed a red aura through them as well. Three sharp points extended up from the forehead and looked like something a knight would wear. The voice was also a male according from his pitch.

"Who is that?!" Gardevoir shouted and held onto Wally. The figure laughed under his breath. "Gugh, it's . . . Dalos. My roommate from college." The Valor let out a disappointing breath and relaxed against the corner. "HAHAHA, indeed, indeed! Now I've came what I wanted for in the first place. Give me _him_ now or be slaughtered. Hehehe." Slaughtered, Gardevoir hated how he said that at the end of his sentence. He said it with such a conceding and mockingly tone; now she was angry. The army men pointed their guns at Dalos and turned their safeties off. "No deal, Dalos! Now scram you little pest!" The Valor barked back at the dark man. "You think you can talk to me like that, Tom? I'll bury your pathetic face into another toilet like I did in the ol' days! You're the fucking pest, you little pest you!" Dalos screamed back at the fat man, as he was now cowering back into the corner once more.

"Now, give me what I want, or my machines will mow you all down!" Dalos shrieked once more and looked at Wally with a grasped fist. Wally whimpered in fear and got closer to Gardevoir. She growled in resentment and screeched back, "You're not getting him! He doesn't belong to you, you monster!" Dalos laughed in an evil way and uncrossed his arms. "If that's how you want it to be, prissy. But who are you really fighting for?" He took off his helmet and revealed his face. It was . . . Wally? "HAHAHAHA! Your thoughts betray you! I am you, you green hair freak!" Gardevoir lost her last thread of control holding her back and went into full overdrive. Hate now overcame her. "_AHHHHH!" _she yelled in vexation. "YOU ARE NOT WALLY!" She then looked at the soldiers still aiming their guns at Dalos and the robots. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW! HE IS NOT YOUR MASTER! DO IT!" The men, scared from her loud, female pleads, opened fire and released a barrage of red laser rounds at the enemies.

Dalos hastily clicked a button on his gauntlet and activated a blue shield around him and the robots. The shield reflected all the rounds in many directions causing some to come back and nearly hitting the men. They stopped shooting after about three seconds of realizing this and took cover behind some of the fallen walls and furniture. "Activate Defense Mode!" Dalos announced to his two guns, and they rotated their weapons gradually to a full, fast spinning operation. Then, more laser rounds fired, this time coming from Dalos' side. "You better just quit for the sake of your lives, you fools!" Dalos' face twisted as he laughed manically at the yells of pain and death from a couple of soldiers that got hit.

"Quickly, this way!" Gardevoir motioned The Valor and they went down the opposite hallway from which she originally came from. Gardevoir activated her Protect move, which was a green aura, around them for protection and ran from behind cover, tripping over each other going down the passage. "Oh no you don't! Stop them, guns!" Dalos ordered his robots and they turned to the three making their way. A laser beam aimed at them from the robots about to fire, but suddenly, "NOW!" a soldier ordered and another one from beside him held a rocket launcher and_ launched_ it. The rocket trailed very shortly and collided with the two robots. Dalos got out of the way and luckily missed the explosion. The two robots were now scrap metal. "Why you!" he responded with a blood-gurgling yell.

* * *

**-May 26****th**** Saturday 6:22 P.M.**

As the three made their way down the other halls, it took them awhile of running until they had to lay down for rest. They couldn't waste any time though, because they didn't know what was going back from where they were. But little did they know that Dalos slayed all the soldiers and was now coming for _them._

"Okay, this is the secret place." said The Valor, out of breath. At the end of their journey throughout the building was the room beside the mayor's office. It was filled with nothing but bookcases. "Okay?! So we're going to be hiding in a room of knowledge?!" Gardevoir asked with stress. "Gardevoir, please, he's only trying to help us," Wally pleaded with her. She looked at him and pulled a smile, while looking into his crystal-blue eyes. He was so handsome. In her daze, a bookshelf from beside them slid to the left and exposed the secret room he was talking about. Wally hugged her and they went entered, closing the automated bookcase with a button on the other side.

It was a quite a large room to be secret. It had three large windows for sun to come through, which wasn't shining. Plenty of portraits showing Wally in different prestigious clothing, and a large vertical table in the center of the room that spanned probably thirty feet. And, of course, there were even more book cases. "Wow, what do you need this for, Valor?" Wally asked the well-rounded man. "What do you think?" He gave a forced laugh afterwards and sadly sighed. The three sat down at the table and hoped for the best.

They sat for about ten minutes in silence, trying to survive the insanity of the sudden quietness of the place and Dalos himself. "Okay, Mister Valor, we need to get out of this dream, for our lives. Is there any way we can escape? Because we don't want to die." Gardevoir whispered to the man. Wally was beside her, embracing for comfort and without a word. _He may have psychological damages from this, _she unhappily thought. "Well-" There was a disruption outside the bookcase that hid the room. "_Shh!"_ she ordered the man to silence; he did so accordingly. The footsteps grew louder into stomping. The figure outside was now pacing in circles. "Hello! Is anyone home?!" It was Dalos. Wally grasped tighter onto Gardevoir and she returned protectively. The Valor stared blankly at the one bookshelf that could save their lives. But it became useless. "I see you in there!" Wally then gulped from those words.

The bookshelf then splurged open from another explosion. In the mist of the dust, was Dalos. "NOOOOO!" Wally screamed and dug into Gardevoir; she made the psychic perimeter around Wally and her again. The Valor retreated to the back of the room, mumbling from in terror. "Now, you thought you could hide from me now?! I'll show you! You'll give me what I want!" the imitation Wally sinisterly grinned at the two closest to him. "No, I won't le-" She was then pushed back from an invisible force and launched across the room, landing in the bookcases. She then fell beside the fat man, who groaned in sorrow.

"Come here sweetheart, hehe," Dalos seductively called out to Wally. He was now lying on the floor, scared out of his mind. He didn't know what was going to happen to him; he no longer had any protection. His most trusted Pokémon was now incapacitated on the floor and the mayor was definitely not a good fighter. So he held his legs and arms together on the ground, crying and wanting this _nightmare_ to end. "Emhmhmhm, don't be so tense," Dalos bent down and forcefully picked up Wally by his shirt and threw him into one of the patted chair he was sitting in. "Plea . . . please don't hurt me . . . sir, I . . want to live. I'm too young to go now!" he pleaded and let out some more tears. The imitation Wally smiled in an appalling manner. "I won't. I'll be gentle, _HAHAHA!" _

Dalos then cornered Wally in the chair and grinned. He smelled like rust. Imitation Wally then casually unbuttoned his collared shirt, with the real one flowing quietly with tears running down his cheeks. "Shh, now this wouldn't be so bad now would it if you would just do what I asked you?" He finally got the shirt off and gazed in an ecstasy of lust of Wally's bare chest. "My . . . hahahaha . . . oh my. You sexy thing." Wally shivered from the coldness of the air and tried once more to make him stop, "Please, don't . . . don't do this!" he cried. "Oh, but you wouldn't mind if ol' Ruby would do it to you now would you?" he stoically replied. _Ruby_, he coursed. _That's it!_ "You . . . don't talk about him! What? You're not even real! How can there be two of me?!" "Stop that." Dalos calmly said. "NO! You're just a manifestation of mind! You're just representing my sexuality! You're nothing! I am everything!" Dalos recoiled in pain and fell to the ground. _I figured out the secret! _Wally got up on his feet and looked down at him. "What's the matter, gay boy? Where's your pride now? I thought you wanted this?" Wally laughed and rubbed the chest. The Valor looked up at him across the room and gasped to see what was happening. Dalos had a weakness!

He groaned and held his sides together, "You can't do this! I am the king!" Dalos yelled. "Yeah. King of sucking dick! Gay-ass motherfucker, did you honestly think you could hit on me, you faggot?" Wally kicked him on the side of his face and he sharply let out painful snorts, until he slowly started to fade. "NO! I AM IMMORTAL! I AM DAAAAAAAAAALLL_OOOOOSSSsss_." He was now gone. Wally had defeated his own fear –his own suppression of his sexuality.

Like Ruby, he grew up scared believing that Arceus, the god that created the universe, would punish him for how he was a homosexual. He realized at thirteen, as well, that he was gay and tried to fight his thoughts over the course of his adolescence. But now, it was over. He was no longer afraid. He had defeated the old part of himself that was plastered with views of anxiety and Giratina, the punisher of bad souls. Dalos was all he had left –the fears. And now, it was gone. He was reborn, and he was brave. A new soul waiting to command an armada, to lead the world through cooperation, perhaps. Then he heard Gardevoir let out sounds of pain. "Oh no!" he whispered.

He ran across the large room and saw Gardevoir lying on the floor next to The Valor. "Is she alright?" he attended to her and rubbed her forehead. "I think sh-" "I'm fine, guys," She levitated up from her position and swiftly grabbed Wally for a hug. "Thank you."

* * *

**-May 26****th**** Saturday 6:58 P.M.**

"So this is it, Wally and Mrs. Garde. We've built this from the beginning of your reminisces." The Valor said as he showed them the perimeter of the portal machine in the secret lab underneath the City Hall. The laboratory was the typical one you'd see in a show or movies. Chrome everywhere with computers. The Valor went to a computer desk about ten feet next to the machine and typed furiously for about half a minute, then proudly pressing the big red button on the side of the keyboard with anticipation. The machine made a few noises which made Wally's and Gardevoir's heart skip a beat, but soon the machine spawned the purple matter. "Here you lads are! Ready to go home?" he happily asked the two. Wally smiled and reached out for a handshake. "Thanks, sir. I don't know how I got here, but even though I may never know, it was great exploring my inner-self," he affirmed. The Valor gave a friendly chuckle and graciously shook the god of Aucirlo. "It was my pleasure! Sorry for whatever happened, we'll clean the mess up right away." He radiated and bowed. "Thank you." Gardevoir couldn't help but feel happy herself. Wally was now safe and she was content about it. In addition, they could get home, too.

The two about stepped in until The Valor stopped them. "Wally!" He turned around and looked at the man. "You will know if you haven't already." Wally understood and gave him a thumbs-up. He returned it and gave a salute afterwards. Gardevoir and Wally then carefully got into the portal, leisurely engulfing them in the violet plasma.


	6. Vee Over Eye

**The Superconductor - Vee Over Eye**

* * *

'_On the edge of sleep, I awoke to a sun so bright. Rested and fearless, cheered by your nearness. I knew which direction was right.'_

* * *

**-May 27****th**** Saturday 7:02 A.M.**

It took twelve long hours. The portal hadn't been properly functioned for years and had a faulty hull. Together, Wally and Gardevoir managed to escape the ruins of the imaginary city of Aucirlo into another astral projection. Her life was still at stake and the outcome of the randomness of dreams was possibly even a greater risk. However they didn't flow through any dreams. They drifted and rested in a motionless and stateless source of energy. The room that they levitated in was a black canvas, but soon after joining this phenomenon, stars appeared and glistened for them. Colorful lights as if they were matter itself flew around and warped into many shapes as the two floated. Gentle music was playing also –the sounds of violins and quiet running water. It was peaceful, especially for Wally. The horrible cries and howls of the citizens in pain and death were damaging for his mental health. He may have been permanently damaged _by his own mind._ But nevertheless, he and his most trust Pokémon were together again, and _they_ could relax.

The strange lights and feelings from the room soon caused them a psychoactive high and they started to laugh without free will. But they didn't mind. They were safe from all the cares of that stupid dream of the past, and were now safe and_ having a good time_. The room of emptiness then turned to an open green field, with an apple tree on a small hill. A swing hung from the tree. Wally swam down through the air and lay on the grass beside it. He motioned Gardevoir whom was still floating to come down and lay with him. She spun in happiness in her drugged state and sloppily swung down and crashed into the grass beside him. They laughed some more and rested their heads in the crunchy grass.

Their eyes were blood-stricken from the euphoria and the smell of green onions struck them after looking at each other. Gardevoir let out a moan of satisfaction and turned to Wally's right. Mushrooms, not onions, sprung out of the ground like from a cartoon and had their own expressions. They smiled, "Hey! Whatcha doin', pallies?!" in a high pitched octave of song. Wally rolled over and viewed them. He giggled and let his right arm into the air and let it down from the loss of control. He was intoxicated. He then turned over to Gardevoir, then smiled and licked his mouth with his tongue, influencing her quietly to join him in a _feast_. "Eat us! Eat us!" the mushrooms then cheered. All of them were dancing up and down on their stems.

Wally cackled uncontrollably once more and crawled closer to the tree from which the mushrooms lived. He picked all six of them and went back to his Pokémon. They were still dancing and squirming in his hands. Gardevoir's eyes appeared to be in a famished-crazy daze. She took the three from his left hand, surprising Wally, and shoved them into her mouth. As she chewed, there were muffled screams of agony. Wally looked at her terrified then viewed his own hands. The remaining 'shrooms now were in fear themselves and tried to escape his grasp. Wally grinned and laughed again, then quickly stuffed his face with the fungi. They broke halfway into his mouth from their stems and _died_ instantly, absenting their other painful death. Both of them then proceeded to chuckle as the many previous times and felt drowsy afterwards. Sleep in the dream oddly came to them.

* * *

But they did not sleep because now they were free. More free than the weird experience in the doped and sedated world with the landscape. Both of them simultaneously opened their eyes, only remembering the mushrooms, and saw a white ceiling. It confused them both with a nostalgic-twisting motion in their eyes. It nauseated Wally's head uncomfortably, but he soon knew where he was. Home.

He quickly got up and sat on the bed he was on, still with legs vertically down the covers. He looked around and it was his room. The digital alarm clock read 7:02 A.M., and it then lit the next minute shortly after viewing the time. The sun shined brightly through the blinds covering the windows. It cast the shadows of the desk and chair beside it, and also the chest in front of the bed. Glancing over to his left was Gardevoir; she gave him a lovely smile. Wally, without thought, embraced her and cried soft tears down his cheeks. She firmly held him down against her and returned emotions.

It never occurred to Wally that you didn't have to be your best. Maybe you just had to be your excellent? He wasn't perfect, no, but he had an epiphany. He didn't grow up with many friends, if not any. He knew Ruby, his childhood best friend and his future love. No one else, and that upset him of course. Humans need social interaction to survive. But what he didn't realize is that his desire of wanting someone as a friend all those nights was there all along. The beliefs of having the quantity of people never amassed to the quality of someone that truly loved and cared about Wally, had only been shown now. Gardevoir was that one person that deeply cared for him, and still through these times of crying in the bed over the loneliness. He knew then that he was in a selfish position and only _wanted_. Thoughts of others didn't matter to him. The depression he went through ate the inner linings of his very soul, and that caused him to turn to these wants. At this very moment it was clear: that wanting and selfishly desiring happiness was only making him a more discontent person. If perhaps he removed those two terms from happiness, then he'd achieve it. And now, that was his motive and he was going to practice it. Maybe the dream was actually meant to happen? Wally thought back to The Valor and felt a surge throughout his body. What were the chances?

Wally now had a new life ahead of him. The peculiar dream taught him something. He didn't have to try his hardest to the point to where his will would be broken to satisfy the wants of someone that loves him. All he had to do was attempt willingly, and unconditionally he'd be respected. He didn't have to be the strongest man, mentally or physically, to amaze people for attention or make new colleagues. He just had to prove that he had his thoughts of those he truly tended for. And that was Gardevoir –his actual friend that he's had since a little lad. It didn't mean that he couldn't make friends with someone, but he knew he had to reform his actions and appreciate the ones that already were. That was probably the most important thing for him to do right now. The course and direction of his social life itself was now on its own new journey . . . because of her. Gardevoir.

He dried up his face and hugged her for a few seconds more. Never before in his life had he been so happy to see her. Never before had he known how much he was loved and cared for. Never before . . . did he know he wasn't _alone. _"I love you, Gardevoir. I love you so much," Wally buried his face into her body and sulked so more. She secretly oozed in lust but warmly grasped him in comfort. "I . . . I never knew how much I had. Not money or anything. But you. Wha . . . what the hell was I thinking?!" he muffled and cried together. "Garde . . ." she solemnly replied with tenderness. "Tha . . . thank you, Gardevoir."

They sat together as one, enjoying each other's comfort for a good few minutes. But Wally's back began to hurt, and so did Gardevoir's. He had slept for a long time and appeared to have been diagnosed with bed cramps. Her, well, she didn't necessarily sleep on human beds like some Pokémon do. Instead, she just psychically hovered in a trance and relieved her tiredness. The bed was foreign to her and she probably never wanted to lay down on it again unless she had to. And if it's the same case as recently, then she cursed it. Wally turned over on his side and murmured, "Ahh, man," then increased his voice with clearing his throat, "Wanna make some breakfast with me?" he asked her. She gladly accepted and they got up. Gardevoir eyed the note she wrote at the desk and felt another surge coarse through her body. But this time, it was a scary one. _Maybe this charade isn't the best idea_, she thought. Wally seemed so happy for her to be with him. She felt as if he was a new person and some part of her didn't want to change that. Perhaps the amount of love and respect Wally now has for her was enough? He was now happier than he usually was and she was afraid that the nasty note would drift that. She considered it very fast in the time of getting up, until Wally opened the bedroom door.

"What the?!" he shrieked. There was cold water all over the wood-floored hallway. The sudden moment made her make her mind up. She wanted him all. Her dark side was still deep within. Whether it was true love to her or not, there would be no acceptance for him to be loved by someone else. Gardevoir was very jealous, and in the end, apathy ruled. Evil didn't seem to have bounds when it came to love, or so she thought. Looking away from the note, she followed closely to her love. Regret flowed for a short while with a little voice telling her that "it's not too late," but it was. _Fuck Ruby._

Wally looked back at Gardevoir with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Then back at the mess and back at her three times and asked, "Uh . . . ," he paused, ". . . do you know anything about this?" Gardevoir withheld her trembling snickers and shook her head staunchly. He scratched his scalp and shook his shoulders. Wally held his hand to his and chin and pondered shortly. "Hmm, whatever. Excuse me, there's a mop in the bathroom closet. I'll be done with this in a few."

He made his way to the bathroom from the doorframe. But before he turned his head around the corner of it, the desk lamp caught his eyes. _Hmm, what's that on the table? _he questioned himself. _Oh shit, maybe I should've . . . _Wally picked up the note and stared at it with fascination. Gardevoir was wide-eyed. Now it was too late. Sitting down at the desk, he unfolded the letter and held it under the lamp to read. She couldn't move from the fear; she was paralyzed.

"_Really. Really? Listen here, faggot boy. We might have been friends, have. But not anymore." _Wally gasped and silently wept, ". . . _I'm not gay, and I never will be. You're fucking pathetic, Wally. I thought I trusted you, but no, you're fucking pathetic and gay. I can't believe this. You probably wanted to rape me back then didn't you? Well I never want to see you again. You're a fucking faggot. A stupid, fucking little faggot. If I ever fucking see you near me, I'm going to break your fucking fingers one by one and then your arms, then everything else. You don't deserve any rights to anything. You're a fucking disgrace, Wally. I hope you die, you son of a bitch. You know, I might actually one day come up to that rich house of yours and beat the living hell out of you, you fucking gay piece of shit. I'm going to cut the shit out of you and drown you in the toilet. I want to hear your begging. Well you won't get any mercy from me. You fucking people shouldn't be alive. You're a pest to society. I want you dead. I want you as a martyr. _

_Don't ever call me again. I may change my mind in the future about hurting you, but just don't make contact with me. You're a big embarrassment to me. Goodbye, Wally. Forever._

_-Your former friend,_

_Ruby_

Wally gazed at the letter, but didn't say anything. He felt very awkward; he had no room for sadness anymore, strangely. Gardevoir glared in horror. _I've broken him! _Wally sighed and started to laugh. He got up and stretched, while still doing so. The laugh then became a violent and dangerous one. Gardevoir took some distance away from the door and carefully watched him. Wally couldn't help but just . . . laugh. He did this for five minutes; Gardevoir went away on the other side of the house because she was panicked about his behavior. He stopped after a small while and examined around the room.

Over by his bed was a picture frame of Ruby and Wally during their childhood. They were holding each other's shoulders and smiling really huge with their mouths closed and white teeth not showing. In Ruby's other hand was a Carvanha latched onto the fishing pole he was holding. Wally was giving a peace sign with his other. Behind them in the picture was a forest with trees scaling down a river, with a rocky beach following it also. There were clouds with the sun shining through the top left corner of it, too. He picked it up and analyzed the scenery. The friendship . . . Wally did not cry though. He brought it close to his mouth and licked it across, vertically, then sat it back down.

He fell to his knees beside the bed and blankly beamed into the unknown. His heart was crushed. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't buy Ruby's feelings or respect. He had made a fool of himself. A pain was beating strongly in his heart. His breathing was slowed, he was dead. Dead on the inside. He forced a chaotic smile and said aloud, "I'll be fine." Then he got inside his bed, and went back to sleep. _Betrayal._


	7. Citrus limon

**The final installation:** **The Superconductor - _Citrus limon_**

* * *

It had been nearly two months since Wally's big downfall. The false letter that his most _trusted_ Pokémon had planted on the very work desk had taken a turn for the worst. He was broken. Gardevoir broke him. It came to pass that her devious plan had not gone to what she had expected after all. Which was: to finally establish some sort of romantic connection with the human counterpart. But no, Wally often missed work. He stayed home most of the day on the couch in silence. There, he laid his head daily on the end, looking at the ceiling and having thoughts of the hatred and maliciousness from the letter his love supposedly sent. It began to be maybe half a day and leave early during the first week after the discovery. But it quickly progressed week after week to at most three days of leave taken off. He could get away with though. He was second in command, and the corporates really couldn't do anything. They _needed_ him because of his intelligence and critical thinking skills.

With the drinking age legal in the Hoenn region at eighteen, and being in Slateport, Wally purchased alcohol every opportunity he had taken. The liquor store was on the other end of the city, away from the school and most tourist attractions. It wasn't a bad part of the city, but simply, there were just two types of places and people –one for business and education, and the other for recreation. Even though Wally drove about five miles to get into the city since he lived on the countryside, it still took about twenty minutes of driving just to get to the booze. It made him anxious most of the time. It made him wanting that next rush of alcohol the moment he got that urge at work or home and when he started the ignition in his truck.

Beer and pure Solaceon bourbon had instantly become a favorite of his. He took out about eight crates of twenty-four packs of bottled beer every Friday, and had the bourbon requested by orders on the internet. It was of "prestigious delicacy to be not sold in stores," according to the company that branded it. Wally didn't give a shit, though. All that mattered to him was the taste, and it tasted good, or to him at least. It reminded him of his old home in Verdanturf in some relation. Not the constant gagging and coughing, but rather that country-style feeling the bourbon contained. The top part of the bottle was dipped in a crimson candle wax, and it reminded him greatly of those apple-cinnamon incenses his aunt always put out in the kitchen.

He no longer had his sickness, but he still enjoyed the countryside more than any type of scenery. The air was always so clean; the grass uncut, the animals and Pokémon peacefully roaming around the landscape. That clear blue sky with an occasional airplane trailing along. Of course now though, he was a big-shot Vice in a corporate establishment in a big city. With money and everything it can buy. But Wally still couldn't receive what he wanted most that money couldn't buy, and that was Ruby. Nothing was perfect.

For the last two months through June and the rest of July, he tried to forget about that cute boy with the red glistening eyes, and that raven-black hair. He couldn't forget his deep, bass voice and his irresistible and hearty laugh. The strange and funny faces he made when playing a game with him or making weird noises that weren't normal at all. How he would tell cheesy and horrible jokes that most people would shun him for. It was everything that made Wally happy. Ruby was a card, a one-of-a-kind one, and Wally wanted to play it. But he couldn't, because Ruby didn't love him back and hated him. Or so he believed.

Wally cried every single night since the finding of the letter. He wouldn't eat or have any appetite for any food. All he did was drink to his heart's discontent and lay in bed, soaking his pillow with the tears of his rejection. The beer and bourbon, especially, satisfied his thirst from his dried up body. Gardevoir tried to enter his room at any attempts to comfort him, but he wanted to be alone. The door was always kept locked, and she cried also from the darkness her master had sunk in. All because of her own selfish wants and manipulation. _Pain spreads_.

Gardevoir tidied up the house and made sure it was orderly and clean. She took the liberty of doing so because Wally was so consumed with his negative emotions, that he didn't have the energy to make it organized. He simply just didn't care anymore. The house could burn down and he'd hope it would take him with it. Beer bottles were usually sitting on the living room table in front of the couch. Some of which were slumped over horizontally and dripping the liquid that remained at the bottom. Others were gathered on his right bedside. Nevertheless, she picked them up and threw them away in the garbage. She also took out the trash and made dinner, accordingly.

Gardevoir learned how to cook by just watching what Wally did. He was really skilled in the arts of Home Economics and even passed down his techniques to her. Even telling her some of the secret ingredients he put in most of the meals he prepared. Like the famous vegetable soup he made when he was twelve that won the Official Hoenn Best Dish award. The only thing he couldn't master was sewing, but he was still mediocre with it.

Wally would either come home from work or from some part of the house to see her cooking for him. She would smile greatly at him, and he would force a slight grin. He thanked her solemnly each time it was made and placed down in front of him. But he would sit with one arm elbowed on the table and play with whatever he had with the utensils. He would be seen nibbling on some peas every now and again when she peaked over. Sometimes he would just sit there looking at the plate or bowl and silently shed tears. The depression had killed everything inside.

Both Ruby and Wally saw each other grow up as teenagers over webcam, even though their Pokémon journeys were over. They secretly envied each other. Both of them fell more in love with every time they met; puberty had done them well. Wally remembered how each time he or Ruby logged off from a video session sighing heavily from his pounding heart. Ruby did the same, even though he fought very hard against his desires and tried to obey his parent's teachings. But as time went by with their ever-growing love becoming more evident to them, they both couldn't find the courage to say the simple three word phrase to the other half –I love you.

With Ruby growing up in fear from his parent's teachings of eternal punishment for being homosexual, he managed, and struggled heavily to stay true to them. But he couldn't entirely, because of Wally. He loved him so much; he would do anything just for him only.

One night when his parents were gone, he was fourteen, and was thinking deeply in his bed. He sat up against the wall from the backside of his bed, and wept in his palms. Fear can cripple even the strongest-willed man, but Ruby was not strong. Going to the damned afterlife was so frightening for the poor boy. He couldn't make a choice or decision because deep down, he knew how his body felt. And he was not attracted to the opposite sex.

He punched his pillows furiously with repetition. Anger and terror had finally driven him to a breakdown. Ruby didn't know what he was doing when he was assaulting the head-laying things. Was he hitting Wally because he was the reason he was gay, or was it because of his parent's preaches? It didn't matter; he swapped the same two thoughts over and over again to see which one relieved him the most, but he still could not figure out what or whom he hated more because of how he felt. He just wanted the madness to stop. So he just punched repeatedly until all of his stress was out of his system. After some time, he relaxed his tense muscles and cried in his dark room for the rest of that night.

* * *

But on this day, everything would seize. It was July twenty-seventh at five o' clock sharp. There was a knock on the door.

Wally purposely fell over across the couch and lazily went to the front door with his arms hanging dreadfully from his shoulders. The last time he remembered, Gardevoir went to sleep in her bedroom on the other side of the house about a few hours ago. She was tired from cleaning and caring for the place. Without thinking about it being a criminal or someone who might rob him, he opened the door absent-minded and slowly looked up from the ground to see who the person was. It was Ruby with his glasses, in his usual sewed black jacket with the bright red sides and chest piece, and the knit hat he wore. Wally felt his whole body sink in his legs and widened his eyes. He fell onto the wooden floor from the weakness in his knees and searched for the pleading words.

"No! . . . No! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, Ruby! I'll give you anything!" he screamed while holding is hands to his face in fetal position. "Whoa! Whoa! What do you mean?!" Ruby rushed inside the house to help Wally up, but he crawled away on his palms backwards. He stopped and whimpered when Ruby finally put both hands on his body. "Wally, what's wrong? What are you afraid of?" Wally carefully glanced up with hesitation into his eyes and saw the worried red eyes of his crush. They moved around his whole stature and wanted questions. "You . . . you're not going to -gulp- hurt me?" Ruby made a sad expression on his face with his jaw lowered, mouth open. He quickly embraced and hugged Wally on the ground with him. It surprised him with a mix of fear, wondering if he was bluffing the whole kind act, but it then went to confusion. A surge of energy flowed throughout his body from the loving character of his friend. _What is going on?!_, Ruby scatterbrained.

"Wally, I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never do that to you," Ruby lovingly said to him on the couch. They had sat for hours in the living room, discussing a great many topics. Some of them were about Pokémon, others about cooking and some celebrities. How Ruby was on a break from college. They drank a little alcohol, but not much; only a about a few beers for each individual. Ruby talked about how his college life was going and asked how everything was with Wally, which then came to the letter. He tried to keep the conversation casual and friendly, still confused with why Ruby would want to visit him. So he kept quiet about it, hoping that it wouldn't ruin the moment they were sharing. But he had to know why. It had caused him so much pain with how it played with his emotions.

"But, I don't get it. Where did I get it from then? It looks like you wrote it," Wally sadly replied. "Where is it, Wally?" Ruby asked, sounding a little firm. He waited on the couch while Wally rushed back into his room to go grab it. He put it high up in his closet so he didn't have to look at it and empty his sockets even more than he usually did. The letter collected a lot of dust over the course of time, but Wally wiped it off. He sat back down close next to Ruby's right so he could see and said, "This thing."

Ruby read the letter and flinched when he met new words and phrases he would never think of saying. He was disgusted half way through, and put it on the ground. He looked up and sighed afterwards. It was his handwriting, but Ruby didn't remember ever writing it. Wally viewed him in disharmony and wondered if he was going to admit it. "I . . . don't know how to say this, Wally. But I promise you, I didn't write that filth. Please believe me. I didn't," Ruby turned his body towards him and said with all seriousness. Wally stared at the ground unhappily and pondered. _He's probably lying._ Ruby got nearer to him and put his arm around his back. The couch shifted and made shuffling noises while doing so. "Wally, please, I'm telling the truth. I don't know how to prove it, but I am," Ruby paused and watched his love respond. He still held his position set on the ground, not believing. "For one, Wally," he kneeled over and grabbed the sheet of paper, "I never write in green. I only write in purple."

Wally held himself back up at Ruby from that thought. "You write in purple?" Ruby tried to make a comforting smile and said, "Yeah, I do. Green's a silly color to write with. Who writes in green?" Wally speculated his words and debated if he actually meant what he said. It was so complicated for the harlequin-haired boy. The letter had caused so much mental anguish. He now had problems with trusting others. He had difficulty believing an outcome would be positive in his life. If anyone actually loved or cared for anyone else. Negativity had taken over his whole body.

"Pfft. Purple is such a silly color, Ruby." he joked and beamed at him. Ruby gave a chuckle in happiness and hugged him closer with his right arm. "So do you believe me now?" he questioned. Wally released his smile and held a blank definition. Ruby felt a dash of disappointment and quietly sighed. "I . . . don't know. I want to, but just . . . just how can you prove it?" he wistfully announced and peered into his juicy eyes. Ruby forced a sad smirk. "Like this." He closed his eyes and leaned in on Wally's face, giving him a deep and calm kiss. The kiss was not rough or too soft. Not too dry or wet, but moist enough for comfort. It was a nice, clean scan over the lips with both of his. Their mouths fitted perfectly for each other. It ultimately astonished Wally.

Ruby let go after the three second experience, which seemed to last forever for his other. Wally had never felt so happy in his life. The kiss was as if it had sucked away the rusting inside of his aching heart and body right away, and made him a new person. He felt refreshed and glowing with a new aura of alacrity. He had been redeemed by the person whom he thought disowned him for everything he was. At last, his life was complete. He found love and it felt so good. It was better than the bitter taste of the alcohol and all the money he ever amassed. Ruby . . . the gemstone of July.

"Please, Wall-" He was forcefully pulled into Wally's grip and given a strong, low hug. Weeping was heard in his chest. Ruby looked down startled, then it made him smile and he rubbed his back in cozy motions. "OF COURSE! I BELIEVE YOU, RUBY!" he howled into his jacket and sobbed in bliss. "Shh, shh. It's okay, Wally!" Ruby giggled and gingerly laid the rest of his body on Wally's head. He cried happily some more and tightened his grip.

Pushing back his past fears of damnation and scary thoughts, Ruby finally built up the courage to ask his childhood friend and love the question of his life. He was still a little scared, but it was now or never. Wally was in such an ecstatic constitution. "Wally . . ." he whispered into his left ear. "Yes?" Wally, still delighted said and retrieved his head from Ruby's body. He looked at him with a lively face. "Uh . . . do you . . . uh . . ." Wally graciously smiled at him and laughed shortly, ". . . maybe want to be together? I love you." "I love you, too, Ruby!"

Wally tackled him playfully and they rolled onto the ground in front of the couch, ripping the false letter into pieces, unknowingly. They tossed and turned together against the floor with the sounds of laughter and jubilation filling the air. "Ah, stop it! HAHAHAHA!" Ruby laughed at Wally as he tried to tickle him. "I'm going to getcha, haha!" Each one of them struggled for control over the other in the rolling ball both their bodies created. They knocked over the couch cushions on accident, which disturbed Wally for a second, but he was having so much fun. Fun . . . with his lover. His best friend. His_ everything_.

After playing and catching a rest, Wally hovered above Ruby with his arms planted in the ground. He examined his heavy breathing and the wide grin Ruby held. "You're so magical." Wally said while brushing his hair. His hat fell off while in the ruffle which exposed his scar, but he didn't mind. He was with someone that made him feel special. Wally then made out with him.

He returned his kisses merrily and pulled Wally in with a simultaneous hug. They enjoyed themselves for a long time. Not a single eye was open when they were doing their session because they had now developed their own mutual feelings of trust and comfort as partners. Ruby moaned deeply with his voice on occasions, which drove Wally crazy.

Rolling all over the living room, one after the other was on top and in control. Since Ruby was a little stronger, he most of the time had the top during their make-out. "Mmm, yeah," Ruby said silently, as he dug his tongue into Wally's mouth. He moaned back loudly in pleasure and returned generously. Both of their breathes still lingered with alcohol, but it was still good enough to enjoy. They twisted their tongues together and played around with their lips as well. Sometimes back to lip kissing, and then back to the tongues. A little bit of both, too. He bit Wally's lower lip which caused him to cry out in satisfaction. Ruby smiled and pulled Wally on top of him, since he was now on the bottom.

He licked and massaged Wally's neck teasingly with his tongue, dripping saliva down the collar of his baby blue shirt that read: "It's a harmonica thing, you wouldn't understand" in bright-white letters. He halfway screamed out and resisted the urge of backing away from the tickling sensation it created. But then, Ruby gently dug his front teeth into his skin. He yelped in a very high pitched gasp that embarrassed him slightly. He had no idea that he would be getting so much arousal from a little pain. "You like that . . . don't you?" Ruby seductively whispered. Wally then forced himself away from his control. "Oh, god, Ruby, let's just do it already! Stop fooling with me!" he violently whispered, but begged like a Growlithe. "You really want to?" Ruby tried to be mature as possible, but had difficulty trying to hide his excitement. "Pleeeeaaaassseee, Ruby! I know how you are, don't even think about fibbing."

Wally was correct. Ruby was any other very horny teenager with a lot of desires. The second of the month was his birthday in which he turned nineteen, and wasn't even behaviorally an adult. He was still a childish and mischievous adolescent who always "wants to get some." Ruby sinisterly grinned and pecked him on the lips. "Hmhmhmhm, let's go then." Wally felt a sexual course through his genitals. He clutched Ruby's jacket towards him, which bobbed his head, and gave the red-eyed boy a strong and lovely smooch.

* * *

He then got up from Ruby's chest and gripped his hand in a "follow me" motion. Ruby eagerly stood up as fast as he could and obeyed his boyfriend. The arousing and exciting moment as they walked back into Wally's room consumed them both. They were going to have sex, and it drove their hormones in all directions throughout their bodies. Once they reached the room, Ruby went behind Wally as he closed and locked the door. He was shaking in a frenzy from how long he thought it took him to block a simple passage way. Wally knew just from his squirms of his clothes moving behind him that he was definitely impatient and . . . hungry. He turned around after hitting the light switch for the room and grinned hugely. Wally then grabbed Ruby's left wrist and sat him down firmly on the side of his bed. Ruby smiled at the lust-driven blue eyes Wally emitted. "I love you, Wally," he romantically said while gently rubbing his love's chin. "No, you."

They, by instinct, then pulled each other in with their arms and made lips touch. They made out passionately together and more viciously than in the living room. The breathing was heavier and very soon, they both started to moan very loudly. Ruby, after about a half minute of kissing snatched the bottom of Wally's shirt and pulled it up while still making out with him. As the shirt came to their kissing zone, Wally made fast pace in getting under the collar so he couldn't miss even a second. He reached his arms into the air and allowed the clothing to strip off. Ruby gazed lustfully and in awe at Wally's sexy flat chest. Wally was skinny, maybe a little underweight, but it made Ruby drool euphorically. He found skinny guys and their thin arms very erotic. Ruby enjoyed the little time of Wally's attractive body until he pulled him in for more kisses. He happily obliged, and wrapped his arms around him.

Ruby then pinned Wally down onto the bed, with his head resting on the pillows and continued. He vigorously switched his lips onto the different vertical sides of his boyfriend's own and made them wet. Wally moaned in delight and tugged the bottom of Ruby's jacket from his backside. It slid up quite easily for it being drill fabric. The material gathered up at his arms and neck, which made Ruby stop kissing to remove it. It made him uncomfortable to have clothes obscured in awkward angles. He got it off and uncaringly threw it to the other side of the room. His build was skinny, too, but he had a little muscle. Wally instantly found it sexy also and physically demanded that their bodies touch. He grabbed Ruby's sides, which made him shiver from his cold hands, and pushed them downwards. Ruby understood and lowered his chest onto Wally's. He released a sexual gasp from how turned on he was, until it was captured from Ruby's lips again.

From a little time of making out again, Ruby removed his mouth from Wally's. He gave a small peck afterwards to tease, and made his way down to his neck. Wally played with Ruby's hair as the side of his neck was licked and kissed. He let out more gasps from the sadist feelings and felt his pants bulging for the insanity. Ruby nibbled gently with his teeth and licked the area where it was bitten to "make it better." The warm saliva and breath against his neck made him flutter a whispered moan. "_Ahhhh, yeeeeaah!" _Wally cried out and went limp to eliminate any resistance from any skin cell. He was so into Ruby's amazing mouth, he wanted to make sure that his beau got every part. His head rested on its right and exposed his entire neck. Ruby laughed under his breath and dug into the skin. He licked the whole surface clean and gave a flurry of kisses on it afterwards. Ruby then cupped his mouth into Wally's ear. It made his whole body flinch in how sexually stimulating it was and made him gasp loudly. Ruby immediately let go, teasingly him again.

He then made his mouth down to Wally's chest. He gave it kisses diligently and then absorbed his friend's left nipple in his mouth, which both were already hard. Wally cried out and Ruby continued to suck on. His tongue twisted around the pointy surface and moaned from how good it tasted. He cupped it with his lips and kissed it and did the same with the other one repeatedly for a few minutes before moving down some more. Wally knew what was about to happen, and he couldn't wait any longer. Ruby slowly reached down from his chest to the bottom of Wally's empty belly button by giving light pecks along the way. He then inserted his wet tongue into the empty hole and licked it. Wally was kind of used to it now and he sat back with the relaxed arms behind his head. He breathed heavily from how lively Ruby could make his body feel.

He gazed up once more at his receiving partner and cracked a smile. Ruby put both of fingers down the seams, which made Wally shiver from the foreignness of someone else being down there, and tried to remove the plaid sleep pants he wore. He helped Ruby by sticking both his legs out in the air and it did tremendously. Ruby threw them across the room with his jacket and eyed how they landed. Looking back, he saw Wally's huge shaft shaping around his checkered boxers. Ruby drooled and played with his boyfriend's penis, with it still being behind the last piece of clothing he wore. Wally gave a long, quiet moan and closed his eyes. Ruby noticed and took action. He took off his black pants, still having on _his_ boxers and threw them over with the rest of the clothes; Wally still was waiting and it made Ruby anxious. After teasing and fiddling with it a little bit more, he grabbed the edge of Wally's final piece and casually pulled them down.

There revealed his long, circumcised cock tipped with pre-cum. Ruby stared at it in amazement; he was bug-eyed and couldn't believe that it was finally in front of him. But he snapped out of his daze and positioned his body. "Looks like someone's ready." Ruby joked and made Wally have a giggle-fit. But it was short one, because Ruby grabbed his dick with left hand and jerked it. Levitating his head over Wally's private area, he put his mouth on the head and slowly went down the shaft. Wally yelped out another long but deep moan, and closed back his eyes. Ruby was happy to hear that he was enjoying it, and went to town on it.

Up and down, Ruby sucked on his love's cock. The warm and moistness of his mouth made Wally squirm his body and arms all around. His thin, but not skinny, lips glided against the tender skin of his penis and sexually pleasured him. He watched Ruby as enjoyed his meat with gratitude, and breathed heavily from how sexy it was. By how sexy _he _was. Wally, again, played with Ruby's black hair and let his eyes roll back inside his head with an exertion of breath. Ruby then sucked on the tip intensively and grabbed hold of the body to keep it from going back. He glanced up at Wally and smiled, "Do you like it?" with a small giggle. Wally then bended his finger to motion him to come back to his face and he did.

Ruby got to him, confused, and he was pulled in for another long kiss. He was pleased by the surprise and gracefully moved his mouth with his. _So this is what it's like to be truly in love? _Both of them thought over the course. Wally then released his kiss, with Ruby smiling from having so much fun. "Do you think you can suck me again?" he asked in a puppy-dog face. Ruby simply grinned, "I love you."

He made haste and put the whole cock in his mouth. Wally could feel the back of the boy's throat and it made him whine. Ruby gagged as he sucked like this multiple times, but he was savored every moment it as it went back inside. He then played with the dick, and made timed motions with different speeds to poke some fun. He would quickly go down fast and slowly back up with his mouth, like some amusement park ride. It made Wally laugh and moan simultaneously from how silly he was.

Ruby took it out of his mouth with a trail of pre-cum from his lips and the cock he gave fellatio to. Wally saw this and felt a visual caress of sexual fantasy that made him need more air to breathe from how sexy it was. It made him feel exhausted but charmed. Licking the sensitive back of the shaft like a lollipop, he moaned from how much his dick tasted so good to him. Wally sharply exited a high breath and tensed his legs up from the representation. He then began to stroke it really fast with his soft palms and look at Wally with his lovely eyes. They were eyes that said, "Can I still suck you?" –begging eyes. Wally couldn't stand the teasing anymore, and Ruby knew this.

So he put it back into his mouth and sucked as fast as he could. Wally felt an instant rush of intense vibes and he knew what was going to happen. "Ru . . . Ruby! I . . . guhh . . . I'm about to come!" And with that, Ruby sucked him off for a few more seconds and took it out of his mouth. He then spat onto the head and his own hand and began to stroke it fast. Wally discharged a rhythm of loud moans. "_Ohhhhh! Ohhhhh!" _he repeated. Ruby opened his mouth over the top of his penis and there came out a pool of wet and sticky white liquid. It poured and poured into his mouth like a fountain and allowed it all to enter it. Wally was now wailing in pleasure and screaming in his baritone-tenor bordered voice. It had been months since he last ejaculated because of the depression. But his sexual side had built up so much through that timespan. All of those fantasies and desires have at last happened, and nothing in his life had felt as good as this with all the "ammunition stockpiled." It was the best cumshot he'd ever fired and because it was with Ruby.

* * *

After dumping his load, he peered down, exhausted and wanting air, and saw him with mouth his open and full of cum. Ruby looked at him and swallowed it all with tenderness, as he smiled afterwards. Wally collapsed his head onto the pillow and breathed heavily from how sexually attractive it was. Ruby then approached Wally on his fours and pecked his forehead. He asked, "Was that good or what?" while giving an impish sneer. Wally found his breath and gave a friendly, exhausted cackle. "It was . . . Ruby." He then admired his handsome face and gently rubbed his hands across his left cheek. Ruby returned with affection, like a cat, and rubbed along happily with his fingers. "Now come here," Wally requested. Ruby remembered that now it was _his_ turn. "Just fuck me in the mouth. I want to feel like helpless animal. Pleeeeaaaassseee, Ruby." he moaned in a very horny tone that drove Ruby nuts.

He quickly positioned himself in front of Wally's face with his crotch. The younger boy took notice of the huge, curved figure in the covering. "Oh my," he smiled in awe. Wally took down his boxers and Ruby's own, huge circumcised cock that was similar to his, poked out in front of his very eyes. "Oh my god, Ruby. It's so _biiiiig_." Wally flirted. It made Ruby give a simper reply, and he became scared that it may have been too large for him to handle or just couldn't do it. But he didn't have to fear anymore. Wally became restless and couldn't wait any longer. Surprising Ruby, he dry-stoked it shortly and then forcefully put it inside his gaping mouth. An instant feeling of enjoyment flowed throughout his large thing. Ruby vibrated a very deep moan in smugness and stared as Wally took in his shaft. The moan caused Wally to respond his own from his mate's prosperity.

He bobbed his head back and forth, joyfully consuming red-eyes' penis, which _loved _it. Whenever Ruby was being sexually stimulated, he was very quiet with words but passionate about it. Wally noticed this, but was ultimately flattered. It made him feel special and wanted in a relationship. Of course Ruby would never use him; it was just how he enjoyed most things.

After some experience with giving his first blowjob, he then did what Ruby did and deep throated him. Ruby gave back deep, moaning glees and sparked a loving smile back down to his receiver. He played with his green, crunchy hair, which gave him a more intense sexual feeling. But then, the gagging that Wally made intensified him more and he had to rest his hands on the wall behind Wally to maintain his body.

He took it out of his mouth and playfully licked it all around. Wally had another idea. "Ruby . . ." he whispered with lust. "Yea . . . ugh . . . yeah?" he echoed from his junior stoking his dick. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard." he quietly pleaded and begged. Wally leaned over to his end table by the bed and pulled out the drawer. "Here, let me help you." Ruby got up from the bed and got the contents of the drawer out. There were a few condoms and a bottle of lubrication. He eyed at his lover from the bed with much anticipation. "I'm waaaiiiting, Ruby." By now, Wally figured out part of the puzzle his love had. If you trailed you words seductively, he couldn't resist, and it showed.

Ruby got the condom out of one of the packets and placed it with care on his penis. The rubber extended, which made Wally shiver with appeasement. He then lubed up as fast as he could, and laid the bottle on the desk. Ruby was having such a good time; he wanted to come so badly. He grabbed Wally's legs from the side of the bed and steadily put the tip inside his hole. Wally gaped as it slowly entered fully and with ease. Ruby made some slow, fucking motions and went at a safe speed. Even after coming, Wally gained another erection from how great the evening had become. It aroused Ruby even more.

"Are you hurting?" Ruby worriedly asked him. "A . . . a little. I'm not used to it." He went back to what he was doing and slowly gained pleasure from it. "Okay, I think-that's-good." Wally forced out of his vocals. He shrugged and hoped for the best, and increased his speed. The bed shook fiercely as Wally was pushed back and forth from his legs. Ruby and Wally both found their centers of sexual comfort and began to really enjoy it.

Ruby began to pant heavily from how much he was enjoying the opportunity to make love to his lifelong crush. Pre-cum was already dripping from the tip of his penis and sliding down the walls of the condom; Ruby became increasingly out of control. Wally shrilled from how his prostate was being massaged by the huge reproductive organ. "_Ahh! _Ruby, I want you to come all over my face. Show me how manly you are!" Wally prayed really loudly for Ruby. It was so exciting to him; the screaming, the pleasure, the blowjobs and fucking. He couldn't contain his self any longer; it was too powerful and intense.

He pulled out his dick and removed the condom as fast as he could. Wally got up when he perceived what was happening and saved him some time from getting on the bed. Ruby let out the loudest and deepest tones that Wally never though he or anyone could make. "Ahhhh! Huhuhuhuh. Eh . . . _Ahhhhh_!" he roared and cum blasted from his penis like a pressure washer. Wally's face was plastered with the salty, stream-like stickiness and braced for the rest of the impact. Ruby was still heavily breathing throughout this whole event and he found it so fulfilling. Wally chuckled at how tickly it moved down his face, and Ruby couldn't help but laugh, too.

Eventually, he fully emptied himself and apologized in shock from the short time he lasted. "Oh, Wally! I'm sorry! I got too much into it! I didn't hurt you did I?!" He simply spotted up from his standing partner, and stared for a moment. Ruby became panicked and almost began to comfort him until . . . "Goodness, you're so cute." He shook his face, full of cum, and began to build up a laugh. Ruby was dumbfounded, but joined him in his bliss with a myriad of hearty emotions. They were in love. But now, they were in love . . . together.

* * *

"Here, let me help clean you up,"

They walked in the kitchen, both naked and tired from their great experience. Ruby grabbed a paper towel from a holder and lightly rubbed away the semen that remained from his face. It required more than just one to get it off, which made Wally giggle while it made Ruby angst, thinking that he may become impatient.

Putting their clothes back on together, Wally applied a liberal application of air freshener so that Gardevoir or anyone else wouldn't walk in and be disgusted from the strange smell of sex and sweat. In the living room, Wally arranged the couch cushions back in their places while Ruby rested in a loveseat on the other side of the room. "Huh? What's this?" He picked up a piece of paper and paced over to his boyfriend. He sat down next to him.

It was the love letter that Ruby sent. The text was smudged a little, but it was still legible.

"_Wally, I never knew, I had no idea. The truth is, Wally, you're the only person I knew I could trust. I'm very secretive and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about, well stuff, I can't think of a word. Wally, I've been gay for a long time too, ever since I realized it when I was 13. I was so scared to tell anyone. I thought they'd get mad at me or hate me for the rest of my life. I just don't like to be judged, it hurts, and I'm sorry I never told you._

_But Wally, I've been in love with you too, for the longest time. I'm just a scaredy-cat. It's not that I didn't trust you, it's not, because I spent my precious time telling myself that it wasn't natural to like guys, when I should have told you I liked you. The days of when we were together were truly the best in my life, compared to school. I love those campfire days, and especially that one night we talked about distant life under the stars. I miss them— I miss you. You helped me discover love and I never knew you felt the same._

_So, I can only hope you accept my apology, Wally. It was my fault that we never did anything together after I beat Steven, and it was my fault we never had a love life together growing up when we were teens. It's my fault, that we stopped talking._

_Anyways, I'd really like it if we could do a lot more talking. I miss you, your green hair and your pretty face that always shined, even when sick. You were a beacon of hope, even though you had less back then, and that's why I loved you. You never gave up or saluted to surrender to your conditions. And most of all, you are just the sweetest person I'd probably ever meet on this planet. I love you, Wally. You're strong yet caring on the soft side. I wish I was there with you, right now. In a different story . . . _

_I love you, and I'd be more than happy to be your partner. I want to be more than just your friend. Just tell me over the phone or something, I think Flygon is tired, haha. I think I'm comfortable with discussing it in front of someone who knows, wonderfully you. Wally thanks for everything. I love you from the seas apart._

_OXOXOXOXOXO,_

_Ruby"_

It was the letter of purple ink. Wally calmly glanced up at Ruby who was hesitant of what was going to happen next. He didn't know if he upset or what. But his body was slowly wrapped around his arms and weeping was once again heard. "Ruby . . . thank you."

Gardevoir spied at the two from the end of the opposite hallway of Wally's. She had woken up to the noises of the two playing in the living room hours ago. This time, she was not mad, but happy. The sounds of sex echoed through the house, but she was not upset. Because she came to realize that there were things that not everyone could control, and love was one of them. She still loved Wally for the person he was, but no longer in a romantic interest. He was happy after these last two, dreadful months of sadness.

It wasn't the right kind of love she thought she had for him, though. Ever since she figured out that he was feeling sad about not having any friends, she confused herself with actually believing that she had romantic feelings for him. When actually, they were the type a friend would have for another if they struggled through their hard times. She had made a horrible mistake, and learned from it. Gardevoir, in the end, wanted her trainer to be happy, and if he was, she was. Arceus may have been the one to give her a second chance, but she wasn't for sure.

She would never let evil overcome her again and for selfish desires that would harm anyone else. A plead and proclamation was declared for herself to abide by that she may never harm another soul in the world. It was too small enough to taint the sea of the good that still remained surrounded with darkness. Gardevoir redeemed herself; she now fought for _good_.

_A lesson was detrimentally taught in this position she was in that summer. But let her not look at the past to regret her mistakes, but learn from them. There was a bright future ahead for her master, and herself. There is a new friend to join and enter their lives permanently. And seeing the good that at last shined through her shadows of corruption, she couldn't be any more content. Together may they stay and fight their battles as one, and not divided into different factions. Gardevoir, Ruby, Wally and friends._

Flygon appeared beside her. "I guess happy endings do exist," he smiled and held his arm around her shoulders. The boys laughed in the living room. Gardevoir rested her head and couldn't agree any more than her best friend did. "Yeah, I guess they do . . . Flygon." He regarded her and watched together as the two boys played and chased each other like children. "Want to meet our new family member?" he asked, expecting a negative answer. But she hugged him gracefully, which startled him, "Yes!"

The two entered together and surprised the boys. They ran to the Pokémon and enjoyed their new company.

* * *

_. . . and they lived happily ever after._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I ultimately had a great time writing this piece!**_  
_

**"Double Agent" is respectfully property of Anthem Records.**

**Inspirations: **

**•The dream of the mystical city I had.**

**•Kevin J. Anderson's "Clockwork Angels"**

**•Sigmund Freud **


	8. INDEX (Information regarding the story)

**INDEX**

This section of the story lists the different scenes, characters and settings. This may help you guide yourself to a brief analysis and other understandings.

* * *

**CHARACTERS:**

**-Main-**

**Wally:** A green-haired eighteen-year-old boy who lives in a private estate in desolation. He finished his education at sixteen for the requirements of adulthood and ultimately got hired afterwards from the Devon Corporation. Over the past two years, he made his way up the ladder of power with his extreme knowledge of haggling and intelligence to becoming the Vice President of the company. Wally now resides alone with Gardevoir and his other Pokémon in his home and is suffering from loneliness from an absence of friends. He secretly loves Ruby, his childhood best friend.

**Gardevoir: **Wally's most trusted Pokémon. She has been at his side since he was ten and will take no hesitation in protecting him to the death. As Wally had secretly been suffering from his loneliness and crying in his room at night, she notices from his aura of emotions and wants to take action in helping him. However, over time, she develops a clingy connection to him and falls in love with her master. This leads her actions and emotions to selfishness and darkness.

**Ruby:** The soon-to-be age nineteen freshman in a Unova college overseas from Hoenn. He is an avid reader of books and spends most of his time in his dorm browsing his collection and spending time on the internet. Both he and Wally video chat periodically and enjoy each other's company. Since early adolescence, he's had emotional trauma with the fears of a religion revolving around damnation and the judgment of Arceus. He grew up with a strict family of traditional values and is conflicted in his beliefs and struggles loyalty to his parents. He secretly loves Wally, his childhood best friend.

**-Side-**

**Larry: **A middle-aged and overweight co-worker of Wally's. He helps the construction of different buildings and keeps Devon updated.

**Flygon: **Wally's other trusted Pokémon. He makes deliveries for his master. Over some time in Wally's adolescence, he's had desires to escape and be with his own kind.

**The Valor: **The mayor of Aucirlo, or Wally's imagination. He is a jolly fat man and despite his name, is very timid. In terms of power, he's malicious but not corrupt.

**Dalos: **The Valor's college dorm mate. He is the king of Wally's dark emotions of anger, sadness and other negativeness. He wears a coat of shiny black armor and commands a robot armada.

* * *

**SETTINGS:**

**Wally's estate: **A wooded-off away hidden in the countryside of Rustboro City. In his back lawn, there is a giant cliff that leads down to a beautiful beach where the Wingulls fly. Inside, a huge kitchen of oak cabinets and many drawers lay. The flooring is black marble. There are bright light bulbs laid out across the ceiling above the cabinets. They are yellow when lit. There is a dining room that neighbors the kitchen. It has wood flooring and a giant vertical table for eating. A chandelier hangs above the table. The living room is carpeted in the color of tan. There is a giant couch that faces the television with multiple loveseats surrounding the area. Vertical windows are parallel beside the television. Wally's room is carpeted also, but in a wool-like color. He has a king size bed with crimson sheets and a multitude of pillows that lay at the end where he rests his head. There are multiple chests full of clothing around the perimeters of the walls. A wood desk with many drawers lay beside the only window that is curtained with a brown sheet of some material. The desk has a modern desk lamp with ballpoint pens and papers scattered all across. A computer monitor and tower is stationed. His bathroom has a white tiled floor and maple sinks with huge mirrors above them that surround the giant room. A hot tub is in the middle of the room with a dome of windows surrounding it. There is also a shower with glass sliding doors adjacent to the hot tub

**Rustboro City: **A giant business-thriving city. The city is mostly divided into two hemispheres of business and work, where the other resides recreation. The crime rate is surprising low.

**Aucirlo:** The steampunk city of Wally's imagination. The buildings are made of brass with inscriptions of gears and cogs. Robots drone across the city fulfilling job work and trade. The city hovers in midair with large propellers spinning high in the sky. Flying cars and other vehicles such as blimps operate from the power of the cogs and gears.

**The Unova College: **A fine establishment for prestigious learning. It is a private college that sits on many acres of land. The whole building is built in a rectangle formation and bricked. A brick perimeter surrounds outsiders with a giant black and pointy gate in front to allow entrance. There is a clock tower in the middle of the square. Ruby resides here in one of the dorm rooms on the most upper floor.

* * *

**CHAPTER BRIEFINGS: (Contains plot information of the story. Read at your own risk.)**

**Chapter One (Echoed Signals): **Wally has been having thoughts about his best friend Ruby who is learning at a college overseas in Unova. He often talks with his best friend over video chat and other communications, but this time he sends his Flygon with a message for Ruby. The message is something that cannot be discussed with Wally's presence, for it embarrasses him.

**Chapter Two (At Dalos Gate): **Wally is in dreaming in his sleep and has a nightmare in a setting of him being in a trainer school full of malevolent students. He then awakes from his dream in another one and imitates a world of him working as he normally does. However, something biologically stirs up the dream process and thus begins the stages of not being able to wake up.

**Chapter Three (Through Astral Nights, Galactic Days): **Our green-haired protagonist lands in a mysterious city full of machinery and learns from the mayor that he is in his imagination. He then figures out that he is a god in this place and can create anything he thinks of. Meanwhile, Gardevoir grows worried from how much he has been sleeping.

**Chapter Four (Hunger Strike): **Flygon flies across the seas to Unova to deliver Wally's letter and Ruby finally gets to find the contents of it. He is utterly shocked, but satisfied. He makes a reply letter and gives it to Flygon to send back. As Flygon arrives home, Gardevoir is seen crying and worrying about Wally. He then learns that he cannot wake up and is in some sort of coma. Flygon becomes saddened from his recent rebellious actions and repents himself to dedicating his loyalty to his master. But a dark side of Gardevoir then shrouds his attempts.

**Chapter Five (The Parting of Monarchs): **Gardevoir enters Wally's dream telepathically and makes her attempt to rescue him out of it. As she enters, she sees that the city is devastated and dead bodies scattered about. She becomes worried and has to make pace in saving her master. But there comes an evil dark lord that must be defeated in order to escape the mysterious world and save the city.

**Chapter Six (Vee Over Eye): **Both Gardevoir and Wally escape the dream, but enter another one for a while. Within, they become euphorically dozed and enjoy each other's company from the previous and crazy one they had both come out of. Soon, they awaken and the two couldn't be anymore happier. But Gardevoir's evil and sinister deeds are discovered and drives Wally into a huge and dark depression for months to endure. Wally is unaware that the evils were created by her, though

**Chapter Seven** (**_Citrus limon):_**Wally and Ruby's adolescence is revealed and the details of their struggles, presently and in past. After two months of clinical depression, Wally gets a visitor and it happens to be his best friend. He is shocked, but after hours of discussing each others life, they confess each other's love and take the night into a spin.


End file.
